


The Road to Hela: Journey's End

by Hello_LoKitty



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, loroki, oroki - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Oroki, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:59:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 25,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5862856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_LoKitty/pseuds/Hello_LoKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the final story in the trilogy of Loki and Storm's love affair. This story weaves in and out of Thor 3: The Dark World. I'm writing it from a point that you have seen that film and these bits happened along with the movie, at least in parts. </p><p>If you have read the other two stories, you already know how they met and began the romance. Not trying to give anything away but this third story will hopefully wrap everything up nicely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alignment Coming

Loki laid in bed quietly, not moving, staring at the ceiling and thinking about the growing odd feeling in his gut. He could feel Storm laying next to him and he knew he should be happy with what he had. At least now he could have time with her without the worry of torture or prolonged separation. But there was something gnawing at him and he knew it had to do with magic. He glanced at her sleeping next to him, looking so peaceful, but he couldn't relax. He got up and went to the middle of the room.

Pacing and rubbing his chin, Loki was lost in thought. He then moved a table, then the little rug and squatted on the floor and began to draw. It was as if his hand was driven by itself to draw the pictures that were forming on the floor. It was odd, but somehow familiar. He frowned at the drawing and continued.

As Loki drew on the floor, Storm stirred awake. She had grown used to waking with Loki holding her close when she visited so she shivered a bit when she realized he wasn't holding her. When she opened her eyes, she realized he wasn't even in bed and that made her sit straight up. He hadn't gone far, not physically. But he hadn't even noticed she was awake so she already knew his mind was on a distant thought.

Quietly, Storm got out of bed and approached Loki. She squatted near him and then looked at the drawing on the floor.

“What is it?” she asked absently.

“The alignment, it's when the realms align and this creates great power,” he said. “This alignment is creating some sort of disturbance with magic.”

Loki suddenly stands, takes her hand and leads Storm away from the drawing on the floor. He sits her on the bed then sits next to her, still clutching her hand. Storm shifts uncomfortably and gives him a questioning look.

“Is there more to this,” Storm asks.

Loki nods.

“This happens and usually something powerfully magical happens. It could be good or bad. If I were free, I could try and tap into this magic and perhaps improve our situation. I realize we can see each other more often and pretend I am not imprisoned at times, thanks to my mother, but the truth is I am jailed and you are just allowed many conjugal visits.”

Storm's face fell.

“I don't like it when you speak this way,” she muttered. “The truth is, my love, you did some terrible things and you are being punished.”

“With a life sentence!?” Loki interrupted. “I did what I had to do to get home, just as you did what you had to do to hunt me down. Many of the crimes I'm serving time for, you know I did not do!”

Storm frowned at Loki then stood up.

“Loki. The ugly truth is you did invade Earth with a fleet of aliens. You decimated New York and created all sorts of chaos. People died and while I'm your wife and not your judge, we are stuck with this punishment.”

Loki glared up at her.

“You are happy to have a husband in jail and fine with never having children, never being able to travel with me, never having a proper vacation or even a proper home where we could live without troubles from others? You are happy with this because if you say you are it will be a lie! You will be lying to your husband. Can you answer this question truthfully or will you lie to stop a fight?”

Storm walked back to the drawing on the floor and stared, not answering Loki. The truth was, he was right, she was happy right now but she wanted children. She wanted a home and she wanted her husband free. But she was at a loss for how any of this could happen. She slowly turned and faced him, her blue eyes glistening with tears.

“Will this alignment help us ever have a regular married life?” she asked, sadness in her voice. “Loki, I know you love me but I have a terror in my heart. If you ever leave this cell, will you leave your love for me here, imprisoned, lost to your lust for power? I love you with my heart and soul but I'm not blind to that part of you that desires power and revenge.”

Loki immediately stands and approaches her. He takes her into his arms and holds her tightly before whispering into her ear.

“Ororo, my love, I know this is your worry and I would be lying if I said a desire for power didn't live in my heart. My heart has been broken quite a bit and you have helped heal it but now, every time you leave there is a tiny wound that festers in your absence. It begins to heal when you are with me but soon, your presence won't heal the wound enough. I feel resentment growing inside me. I need to fix the mess I made.”

Storm leaned back to see into Loki's eyes.

“Am I part of this mess you made?”

Loki released her, then turned his back as he spoke.

“You will be if I don't make things better,” he said. “It's time for you to return to Midgard. I don't want to watch you leave.”

Storm felt the sting of a lump in her throat. She wanted a kiss before she left but felt that may just upset her husband. A spark of anger was growing inside of her as she realized she hadn't noticed how much her husband hurt.

“When can I return?” she asked, her voice cracking slightly.

Loki sighed loudly, then looked to the sky.

“You may return whenever you wish,” he said flatly. “But I honestly can't see Odin allowing visits with this much power building.”

Storm suddenly gasped.

“But Odin promised your mother would be in charge of us, of you, of our visits.”

Loki didn't face her and only shook his head.

“Odin is not known to keep promises.”

Storm's eyes began to well with tears. What they had wasn't perfect, it was troublesome but at least she got to see him. Now, even this was in danger of evaporating, all because of some alignment. She didn't want Loki to see her crying so she hurried to him, hugged him from behind and turned to leave without another word or glance. She landed in the bedroom of her apartment and only then realized she had left her clothing in Loki's cell. She didn't care that she was naked. She already felt striped of her heart. Storm fell to the floor, buried her face into her hands and began to sob pitifully.


	2. Hela's Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Storm leaves Loki in Asgard, after their little fight, she is visited by Hela. She is Loki's daughter and she has to inform Storm of something extremely important for her personal survival. But this isn't just a selfish move to save herself. All the the realms could be affected by Storm's decision.  
> Warning...I'm posting this chapter half asleep so I hope it's not horrid.

As Storm cried, she didn't notice a shift in the room. There was a build up of electricity and Storm's hair began to float with a static charge and she felt a tingle on her spine. She continued to cry but the tingle was growing to a point that she slowly stopped sobbing and began to focus on the energy in the room. There was someone here and Storm didn't want to take chances. She quietly wiped her eyes as she pretended to sob. Built up lightening in her hands and suddenly stood, prepared to throw a lightening ball at whoever had intruded upon her privacy.

Before she could let the lightening ball fly, Storm was stunned into inaction by the person she saw standing in front of her. The lightening ball disappeared and Storm quickly grabbed a blanket from her bed and wrapped herself before facing the other person.

She was beautiful, with pale skin and white hair. Her clothing was dark and she had a familiar scent on her flesh, at least Storm thought it was from her flesh. One side of this person was a lovely, youthful woman and the other side was the skin and bones of a corpse. Storm instantly knew this was Hela, daughter of Loki, ruler of Niffleheim, Goddess of Death. Loki had taken Storm to meet her as a sacrifice but things took a different turn.

“I see you remember me,” Hela said, as an odd, lopsided smile crept across her face.

Storm nodded.

“I have come here for a reason, Storm, but it will be easier to explain by showing you. Even then, this is complicated and I have a favor I must ask. Please, dress yourself properly, then, we must travel.”

Storm didn't know what else to do so she agreed. She quickly went and put on clothing as Hela absently stared out the window. She began to talk and Storm listened to every word, completely unsure of what the Goddess was trying to say.

“Have you ever looked out upon your realm and just taken in the amazement of it all,” Hela said. “Midgard has a unique style that Asgard lacks. There was a time when I only reaped the souls of Asgardians but do you know I also help the souls of Midgardians? But unlike the stories of some on Midgard, I am do not punish those I reap. I do not judge. I am their caretaker and the best way to care for such souls is to understand them.”

Storm finished dressing and then approached Hela. She wasn't sure if she should speak or not.

“Take my sleeve,” Hela said, reaching towards Storm with her hand, a delicate cloth dangled from her arm.

Storm didn't hesitate and took Hela's sleeve. Before she could ask what was happening, Storm felt herself being tugged to another place. When she opened her eyes, she was standing bedside to a very tall man. He was blond and very old, perhaps at one time in life he was a rather imposing figure.

“He will die soon. We are here to send his soul to the afterlife,” Hela said. “Step back a bit but continue to watch.”

Storm followed the directions and watched as Hela placed a hand on the man's chest. It wasn't long before she made a face as if she were in pain. The man flinched but mostly acted as if he couldn't feel her touch, but it was clear Hela was struggling. She placed a second hand on his chest and now she appeared to be in a bit of pain. Finally, a light began to flow from the man's body and Hela's face relaxed. Once the light had passed out of him and through the ceiling, Hela relaxed, grabbed Storm's arm and they vanished just as nurses rushed into the hospital room. Once back in Storm's apartment, Hela quickly moved to sit in a chair.

“There was a time I could reap hundreds and not feel even slightly tired,” Hela said, clearly trying to regain her breath. “Now, one old man exhausts me. Needless to say, my power is fading.”  
Storm didn't know what to say so she remained quiet.

“Soon, I won't be able to reap anyone. I will fade into oblivion and who will care for the dead?”

Storm just watched the Goddess as she seemed to regain some strength.

“What's happening to you,” Storm asked, timidly.

“It's simple, and complicated, all at the same time,” Hela said. “Loki loves you. I am the magical child of Loki and whoever he loves.”

Storm gave Hela an odd stare of confusion. It made no sense at all.

“But that doesn't explain why you are struggling,” she said.

“You are wrong. It explains exactly why I am struggling but it won't mean a thing to you. For Ragnarok to happen, I must be born from the woman Loki loves. I have to die in order to be birthed by the woman Loki loves. Have you not wondered how Loki, Odin, Thor and the others remain immortal? We are immortal because our lives move in a cycle. We are born, we live, we die, but then we are born again. Ragnarok resets the cycle but right now, there is a tangle and that tangle is you. I was born of the woman Loki once loved. She doesn't exist in this cycle, but you do. You must be my mother.”

Storm gave Hela a skeptical look. It was clear Hela wasn't thinking clearly. Storm shook her head and took a step back.

“I know you don't believe me. I know this sounds insane, but remember when you came to my realm and I told you I would have need of you one day. This is that day. On some level, it is insane. You see me standing before you telling you that you will be my mother but that is the nature of the Norse cycle and the Twilight of the Gods. Hela is the daughter of Loki and the woman he loves. I grow weak because I must die and be reborn from you. If you do not wish this to happen, do not make love to my father ever again. If you can't accept this as fact, simply reject Loki when he comes to you for love. Spurn his affections and send him to find another. Break his heart so I can live until he finds my true mother.”

Hela stared at Storm and saw that the mutant didn't believe what she heard, but there was a tiny bit of belief in her eyes.

“Difficult, isn't it, to love an Asgardian God, to become his wife, to long for a normal family,” Hela said.

Storm held still, staring at the Goddess of Death. Storm made a face as a memory flooded her mind. She could see Thor, staring at her with anger in his eyes.

“Do I want to be the mother of monsters...” Storm muttered and Hela tilted her head with a questioning look.

“Thor asked me that when he realized I loved Loki,” Storm said. “He said that, 'Do you want to be the mother of monsters?' He knew, didn't he? He knew back then that one day I would be the mother to Loki's children who aren't human: Fenrir, Jörmungandr and you. He knew, didn't he?”

Hela gave Storm a gentle look.

“Because I'm here and the others are not, I will simply be first born this time,” she said. “The others will come later, unless you spurn Loki. You have the option to leave. Thor must have told you that too.”

“Does Loki know this?” Storm snapped. “Why didn't HE tell me this? Why didn't he say marrying him would put me in a position where I am stuck to some cycle that dictates my future and what children I would have?”

Hela sighed.

“Because my father hasn't loved anyone in a very, very long time,” she said. “The cycle has happened many times without Loki loving a woman. He can have children without loving someone but if he does love a woman, his children must be born from her. I know you want a better explanation but there are things in this world, powers and cycles that happen and none of us have control, nor can we explain. I understand your anger at my father but you must ask yourself this question, why didn't you heed the warning from Thor?.”

Hela then moved away from Storm and sighed again.

“I know this is not what you wished to hear. I saw you crying when I arrived and I can only assume the tears are caused by tension between you and father. Even so, you must decide if this is your life path or not. More than my life depends on your decision. You have a hard choice, Storm. Break his heart or become the mother of monsters as Thor warned.”

Hela then began to fade to dust until she was completely gone.

Storm was breathing heavy, then she noticed she could see her breath. It was then she realized the room was icy cold, but Storm could handle cold temperatures. She was a master over weather so of course she could handle freezing temperatures. She realized she was trembling because of the decision she had to make. Destroy Loki's heart or birth magical babies that aren't even human. Storm went to her bed and collapsed into tears. Rain began to fall as she cried until she fell asleep, exhausted in mind and body.


	3. Problem Pondered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Storm has been visited by Hela and now she is wondering what to do next. She goes to Prof. X and reveals to him the issues, at least what she knows.

Ever since the last encounter with Loki, Thor had avoided his brother. He'd seen all Loki did to get the woman he loved while he, the God of Thunder, sat quietly beneath the thumb of his father. He had a bit of resentment churning inside his belly. He wanted Jane Foster, the scientist who had helped him when he was banished. But he had also been raised to become the next ruler of Asgard. He grumbled as he sat in a corner while others celebrated all around him. Thor was simply waiting for nightfall so he could go speak with Heimdal.

As the sun set and before Thor could sneak away, he briefly spoke to Sif before going to Heimdal. She was beautiful, as always, and he knew Odin wanted him to marry her. But Thor's focus was on Jane so he quickly and politely ended his talk with Sif and made his way to the Bifrost.

Thor knew Heimdal would give him a report on Jane but he wasn't expecting a comment about the alignment. He listened respectfully. But when Heimdall said he couldn't see Jane, Thor became frantic. He immediately disobeyed his father's wishes and went to find her. It was then that Thor discovered the woman he loved had something powerful inside of her and brought her back to Asgard.

Even though his stay was brief, Storm felt a tremor in the weather that told her Thor was on Earth. She had been relaxing in her apartment, getting her tears under control. When she felt the shift in the weather, she sat straight up in bed. Whatever Loki was investigating, it must be happening and part of it was on Earth. Storm gasped and gripped her ring. She considered using it go to Loki but she already knew if she went to him, he'd want to make love to her. She released the ring, got up, got dressed and flew to the X mansion. She quickly entered and made her way to find Prof. X in his study.

“Professor,” Storm called to him. “Have you noticed anything odd?”

“You'll have to be more specific,” he answered.

“Can you feel when Asgardians come to Earth? Even if it's for a short time. Can you feel that?” Storm asked, not trying to hide her anxiety.

“I can sense some things and yes, I did feel something when the Asgardians were here previously but I think you are speaking of just a short while ago. It was brief but I know the feeling. My question is, why has this gotten you so worried. What do you know?”

Storm sighed and went to sit down.

“I don't know how much I should say because the truth is, I don't know very much at all but the bits I know, you may wonder how I know these things,” she said before resigning herself to speak. “Something is building in power and soon, it will happen. The planets are aligning in a pattern that will bring this power to Earth. I believe whatever this is, brought Thor to Earth.”  
Prof. X just stared at Storm, before he took a deep breath.

“You know this because your lover has told you these things,” he said flatly. “If this power is putting our home in danger, the Asgardian you have been seeing should tell you enough to let us help ourselves. He shouldn't be vague with information when it could mean our lives.”

Storm flinched, stunned that the professor knew this much. She then figured Logan must have told the professor or he could have easily plucked some information from her mind.

“Logan told me but you are broadcasting this information so loudly that I don't have to peek into your thoughts to get information,” he said.

Storm blushed.

“I don't think he knows much more, at least he didn't when I saw him last. I haven't gone to see him again because things just got really complicated. It may not be this power that helps our world but...” she trailed off, sighed and moved to sit near the professor. She looked into his eyes.

“Professor, can you look into my mind to see what happened recently? I have a decision to make and I fear that whatever I decide has bigger consequences for the world than I want to believe.”

Professor X didn't say anything. He simply leaned closer and tapped into Storm's mind. He saw the visit from Hela, heard her words and realized the choices Storm had to make. His skin flushed a bit as he leaned back and broke the connection. He breathed heavily and turned to think for a moment.

“Professor?,” Storm asked, hesitantly.

Prof. X waved her away for a moment, he then turned to face her.

“This is complicated for many reasons. First, this is not a random Asgardian you are with, this is Loki, the one who led the attack on New York. He created chaos all over this planet and led an army of aliens against this world. Reject Loki and what will that mean? If he attacked Earth previously because his adoptive father rejected him, I can't imagine what he would do to our world if you break his heart.”

He paused.

“Ororo, I can't tell you to reject or accept Loki. I can only ask that you tell me when the decision is made. This being, Hela, she is powerful and honestly, did she consider whether or not a human body can contain such power? Where does that power go? There are so many questions!”

“I presume it will be fine, otherwise, how could she ask me to do this?” Storm asked.

“Because it's part of the cycle,” Prof. X replied. “I don't know everything about how this works but what I have studied since the attack on New York is this, there is a cycle that happens, ending and rebooting with Ragnarok, the Twilight of the Gods. The beginning of the Ragnarok happens when Hela, Fenrir and Jörmungandr are born. Legend says Fenrir is to kill Odin and Jörmungandr is supposed to kill Thor. Hela helps Loki bring about these battles.”

Storm sighed.

“So not only do I have children, I don't have the honor of even naming them? But names are minor since the children of Loki are destined to create murder and chaos. Professor, what have I gotten myself mixed up in? All this just because I fell in love?”

Prof. X gives Storm a tender look, then he reaches a hand forward and caresses her face.

“Never blame love for the circumstances that follow,” he said tenderly. “Love is a beautiful thing and while I don't know Loki, I do believe he loves you. Perhaps he knows of this situation and he could help. You need to speak to him. But most of all, perhaps these things are not set. Perhaps this is what Hela was eluding to when she said you were the 'tangle' in the cycle. It could be that Loki loving you and not Angreboda is the key to changing this cycle, if none other.”

Storm gives the professor a concerned look.

“But if I reject Loki, my decision could doom us all.”

Prof. X took a deep breath and slumped in his chair. He slowly nodded.

“We have had a tiny taste of Loki's anger. A heart feel pain from the actions of a parent but only a lover can send a person into madness.”

Storm slowly looked into the professor's eyes. Her own eyes were beginning to well with tears.

“I don't want to be the mother of monsters," she said.

Prof. X gazed back at Storm and sighed.

"Storm," he said, " if they are your children made from love, you will never see them as monsters."


	4. A Step Into Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope the title is self-explanatory. I've been trying to post this for days now but technical glitches prevented that. I hope everyone enjoys and I want to get more posted. I'm still writing so I just want it to be more a regular thing, but life does happen too.   
> This chapter has some twists but I think I stayed true to both Storm and Loki.

Using his magic, Odin revealed the presence of the Ether within Jane, but added that he did not know how this could be removed. He also made it clear he did not approve of Jane being in Asgard, nor did he care that the power in her body could kill her. Odin only cared about how to get control of the Ether. But as Odin and Thor debated their next move, down in the dungeons of the city Loki worked tirelessly on his star map. He was working so hard that he didn't realize when his mother's image appeared for a visit.

“Loki,” Frigga said, almost in a whisper. “You feel it too.”

It wasn't a question she was asking. She was making a statement of fact. Loki stood and faced her, nodding as he did.

“It's the Ether,” she said. “It's returned and growing in strength. That woman that Thor fell in love with, it's inside of her and he brought her here. That's why you feel it so much. It's nearby.”

Loki perked up as she spoke.

“I know what you are thinking, my son. Take this power and use it for yourself and while that may be possible it's not probable. You know as well as I that the return of this power will awaken the Dark Elves and they will come for it. They will come and they will kill whoever has it so Jane, this human woman Thor loves, she is in great danger.”

Loki sighed loudly and made an exasperated face.

“Would you forbid me from taking it if I had the chance?”

Frigga shook her head 'no'.

“I know you would want to use it to get away from this prison, taking your wife with you,” she said. “I see your frustration, despite being able to be with her more.”

“She deserves better,” Loki said, almost shouting. “She comes to this cell, it's nice, you have made certain of that, but it's still a jail cell. It's still a prison. How can she have a family with me in here? How can we have a life with me locked up like this? Don't lecture me about what I did to land here. Storm has already done that. I don't need the women in my life telling me how badly I've behaved to earn this wretched existence.”

Frigga cautiously approached Loki.

“Did she really lecture you or did she simply mention some facts. Right now, you are very upset and I don't believe she would lecture. She loves you and is trying to be understanding of this situation.”

Loki grumbled and quickly changed the subject. That didn't work because the conversation turned into a fight and ended with Loki shouting that not only was Odin not his father but Frigga was not his mother. He could see the hurt in her eyes before her image disappeared. Now Loki was alone and angry, mostly at himself. He had managed to have a fight with the two women he cared most about in less than a week. But before Loki could really wallow in self-anger, he noticed more prisoners being brought into the cells. He tried not to focus on them but there was something odd about the group. One in particular seemed to be hiding enormous power.

It wasn't long before that prisoner launched a massive escape, releasing others but leaving Loki behind. Loki found himself idling the time away as chaos happened in the palace. It wasn't his concern. He worried if the Dark Elves would really recover the Ether or overthrow Asgard, but since he had no control over this, he simply sat and read.

Things finally quieted in Asgard and a few days later Loki had an unexpected visit from a guard. The news was not good. The Dark Elves had come and in their attack, Frigga was killed. Loki's heart shattered in that instant and the impact of that wound sent a destructive pulse of magic through his cell.

Back on Earth, Storm knew nothing of the attacks or of Frigga's death. She had decided to visit Loki to ask him about the situation with Hela. She took a deep breath and turned her ring, preparing herself to be whisked away and land in Loki's cell. But something was wrong. Nothing happened.

Storm turned the ring again, then again and finally she felt the familiar tug and whoosh of Asgardian travel. When she landed, she opened her eyes and gasped.

Loki's cell was a mess, things were broken or tossed around. Storm's heart began to pound.

“Loki...” she whispered, terror slowly gripping her heart. “Where are you?”

“Here...”

Loki's voice was weak and filled with pain and when Storm heard him, she turned and rushed to him, kissing him deeply.

“What happened?” she pleaded. “Tell me what happened?”

“I can't say the words, my love,” he said. “Just that I'm stunned to see you, and touch you. Usually, when a person dies, her magic dies with her immediately. Frigga must have put enough into our rings, just in case.”

Storm frowned. The frown turned to confusion and then a slow realization.

“Frigga is dead?”

The words came out slowly, dripping with disbelief.

Loki simply nodded as tears flowing down his face.

Storm suddenly realized. This is why the ring didn't work immediately to transport her to Loki. It may be taking a bit longer but with Frigga's death, her magic was dying too. She covered her mouth as tears began to flow down her face. It was all crashing into place: Frigga was dead, her magic dying, Loki was devastated, and soon, they wouldn't be able to use the enchantments Frigga made to see one another. Loki was losing his mother and his wife. This may be the last time she would see him. Everything was crumbling.

“There is enough magic to return you to Midgard but once that is done, it will be impossible to conjure enough for you to return,” he said. “My mother is dead and the last thing I said to her was she was not my mother. How can you love a ruined wretch such as I?”

Storm didn't speak. She reached up with both hands and held his face tightly before leaning in to kiss him passionately. Her heart pounded and all the emotion of the moment. She didn't care what else would come. She wanted her husband and wanted to wipe away his pain. Hela's words disappeared. The fear of having his child was gone. All she wanted was her husband for what may be the last time. She kissed him again and pressed her body against his. Tears flowed down both their faces as Loki wrapped his arms around her, quickly lifted her into his arms and took her to his bed.

Loki couldn't think about anything other than loving Storm. The pain in his heart seemed to fade as he drowned himself in her blue eyes. He ran his hands through her hair, fascinated with how silky it was, how it flowed through his fingers. He leaned in to kiss her face, taking in the smooth, brown skin and loving the warmth of her body. “How could this woman be his wife,” he thought quietly to himself. So much beauty and so much power that Loki wanted nothing more than to make her feel amazing.

Loki's hands began to flow all over Storm's body and she cooed with excitement. He began to remove her clothing as she did the same to him. Her hands glided across his chest and he cupped her breast before making a feast of one nipple. Storm quickly ran her hands through his hair and a brief thought that this may create Hela floated through her mind. She tensed slightly at the thought. She was committing to this destiny to be the Mother of Monsters, just as Thor had warned. Storm's heart was pounding. She could stop this, stop it right now. All she had to do was reject Loki. Tell him to stop and she was certain he would. But if she stopped him, she may never have him again.

As Storm's thoughts raced around her mind, Loki slowly crept a hand between her thighs, tickling her flesh and finding the wetness between her legs. He lightly tapped on her lips before letting a finger slip inside to rub her clitoris. The act made Storm tip her head back and move her legs to give him better access. He then slipped his finger inside her opening as his thumb gently rubbed her clit.

Thoughts of Hela faded. Thoughts of destiny disappeared. Worries about what would happen to her body while carrying Hela faded too and all Storm thought about was how Loki's hard member was gently dragging against her inner thigh as he positioned himself between her legs. His finger left her hole and now his manhood was pushing against her vaginal lips. The pressure was increasing and Storm fell into ecstasy as Loki filled her body with his member. He let out a sigh of genuine relief as Storm let out a moan of emotion and pleasure. This may be the last time ever they made love and Storm wanted it to last forever.

Wrapping her legs around Loki's hips, Storm tipped her own hips to give him deeper access. She stared into his eyes as he stared back into hers. Loki drank in her beauty and thought of how he may never have her like this again. He thought about how without his mother, Odin may torture him again. Odin definitely would keep Storm away from him. Then Loki pushed the negative thoughts away and focused on his wife. In this moment, she was all that mattered.

He thrust deeply into her body and slowly the thrusts increased in speed. Storm could feel her climax building. Loki continued to move, knowing he couldn't hold back much longer. They both rocked in time with each other, breathing heavily. Sweat glistened on both their bodies, and then the release began. Loki felt Storm's body tighten around him, he thrust as deeply as possible and exploded inside her. Storm let out a moan of satisfaction as Loki joined in, both relaxed into their orgasms for as long as possible before finally, it was done.

Storm began to drift off to sleep. It was what she did every time they made love, but this time her sleep was uneasy. She snapped awake and reached for Loki only to find and empty space. She sat up, clutching the sheets to cover herself. Then she saw Loki, fully dressed, standing in another corner of the room working a magic spell. Storm slowly rose, dressed quickly and approached him. Before she could ask what he was doing, he turned and handed her necklace with what appeared to be a locket. Storm stared at it with confusion.

“You must leave and leave soon,” Loki said. “I should have done this immediately and sent you back to Midgard but I wanted to show you love at least once more. Here, take this. I realized last night that the magic binding spells on me haven't been recast yet so I have access to my power for the moment. I conjured this locket for you. If you are ever in danger, think of a safe place to go, open it and it will take you there. I can't protect you but I want you to be safe.”

Storm put her hands up and took a deep breath. She needed a moment to just adjust.

“Wait. If your power is at full strength, why don't we use your magic to leave. Let's leave this place and find a home away from Asgard and safe from Odin, all of them. Let's run away!”

Loki shook his head.

“We'd be running forever. There is no place we can go and just live,” Loki paused and pain crossed his face. “You and I must realize and accept that perhaps our marriage will be in name alone. There is so much against us, my love.”

Storm could see the defeat in Loki's face and she reached up and caressed his cheek. She wanted to reassure him but didn't have the words.

“I don't want to leave you,” she said.

“I know, but if the guards find you here, what will be your fate? It's killing me to send you away knowing I may never see you again. I lost my mother and now I'm losing my wife.”

“You will never lose me. I will only be far from you but I will always love you Loki.”

Loki closed his eyes and frowned. He took her hands into his and placed the locket into her palm as he fought back the pain growing inside of himself. His heart was ripping apart and he was about to rip it apart even more. He listened to Storm and realized he was about to do to her what Thor was doing to Jane. She would sit on Midgard waiting for him and he may never return. He may be trapped in dungeon forever and she would wait. He would take away her chance for happiness with a new love just to know she was waiting. He couldn't do that. He loved Storm but he couldn't take away her chance for happiness. The decision was made in an instant and carried out before he could back out.

“You deserve better. You deserve a family – a real husband and children. I can't be or give you either. I'm doing this because I love you and I'm finally doing something that is not selfish. I'll always love you and it's wonderful to know you will always love me but I have to release you from being tied to me. You deserve a real life,” Loki said.

Without saying another word, Loki waved his hand in front of Storm, stared into her eyes and watched her fade. As she faded, he gripped the ring on her finger and pulled it from her hand. As her wedding band left her finger, Loki could see the stunned realization crossing her face. He heard a tiny gasp from Storm as she raised her hand to inspect her ring finger. Loki stood silently watching as the vortex pulled Storm away. He refused to close his eyes, despite the pain on her face, he wanted to drink in her image as long as possible. He wanted to reach for her, pull her back into his arms, put the ring back on her finger and perhaps they could run away. But Loki also knew that was not feasible. To keep Storm safe, she had to go and she couldn't be his wife. He fought back tears and watched her disappear.

Storm was too stunned to do anymore than gasp and wail as she watched Loki's image fade-. She felt the tug of the vortex taking her away and her heart shattered as she flew through space and landed safely back home. She slowly raised her hand to look for her ring. It was gone. Just that quickly, she was divorced.

Storm couldn't speak. She couldn't think. She couldn't even cry. She felt nothing and every emotion possible at the same time as she slowly realized that Loki may be gone forever and she could be carrying his daughter.

After Storm disappeared, Loki flew into a rage, destroying his cell. He threw his books around. He overturned his table. He broke anything that was breakable. He cut his foot, his hair was a mess and he didn't care. He wanted the rage inside of him gone and it would only leave through exhaustion, so he continued to rage until he was absolutely spent. He then slumped down in a corner and quietly sobbed over the death of his mother and the loss of his wife.


	5. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter picks up after Storm is sent back to Earth. She is heartbroken but doesn't really have time to grieve losing Loki. Hela visits again and things move on from there. A plan of action, or inaction, is devised.

Storm sat, unable to move, unable to think and she could hear the winds outside swirling around and she could see lightening flashing across the sky. She tried to focus. She didn't want her inner-turmoil to cause another weather problem. She struggled to calm herself. Flying off into a rage or falling into a swamp of emotion could mean devastation for many. She trembled and grasped for control, then she heard a floorboard creak behind her.  
Fearing an ambush, Storm leaped to her feet and turned to confront the intruder.

Hela stood, motionless. The dead side of her had flaked away almost to bone and the living side of her had withered with age. She moved slowly, as if every step was agony. Her voice was a raspy whisper when she spoke.

“What will become of me?” she asked, her face showing genuine concern. “Did you see Loki? Did you spurn or accept him? I must know!”

Hela took a step closer to Storm. If she could cry, she would have been sobbing.

“My power, it's drifting to the winds. I can't reap anymore. I can't visit the dying. I am of little comfort to those in my realm. The dead are being taken by other reapers or they wander. Will I remain stuck in this form, closer to dead than alive? Shall I remain this withered shadow of a goddess or will you become my mother and bring me back to life?”

Hela had no fear of death. She had died and been reborn before. Uncertainty is what sent an icy chill through her body.

“Please...answer me!”

Storm looked at Hela. She took a deep breath and slumped. She then shrugged her shoulders.

“I don't know what will happen next. I saw Loki but something happened that neither of us expected,” Storm sighed and then felt herself blushing. It was quite possible she was about to tell her own daughter about her conception. Perhaps she was about to tell Hela of her own death. Storm shivered a bit and blurted it out.

“We made love and then Loki sent me away. He basically divorced me, took my ring and said I deserved better.”

Hela slumped and then slowly moved to take a seat. She then stared at Storm and let out a dusty sigh.

“Then,” she said, “all there is to do now is wait.”

Storm paused. It wasn't the answer she had expected. Her thoughts were racing around and Storm suddenly realized Hela was slowly fading away.

“Wait! Don't go yet! How LONG?! Wait for what?!”  
Hela's hand slowly raised as if to tell Storm to calm down, but she was still fading. As she disappeared. She was able to give Storm a raspy response.  
“It won't be long,” she said.

Storm then watched as Hela disappeared, a bubble of anger was building in her gut. Storm paused for only a moment before she made her way to the X mansion. Her mind was spinning with thoughts and she hoped the professor could help her sort through it all.

~ ~ ~

Prof. X sat quietly rubbing his chin as Storm told him, Jean Grey and Logan what had happened and the possible ramifications of her actions. She was blushing and a bit embarrassed as she glanced around the room. She didn't feel shame for having loved her husband but she did fear judgmental stares for marrying Loki, the same Asgardian who attacked Earth. She also worried that they felt she let lust damn them all.

“I know you all may think I made a mistake but he IS my husband,” she said defensively. “No one knows what would have happened if I had rejected him.”

Jean simply gave Storm a look of compassion and Logan chewed on his cigar and avoided eye contact. Finally, the professor turned to look at Storm.

“I suspect Hela said we are waiting to see if you actually become pregnant,” he said. “So many things can go wrong and prevent a pregnancy and with Loki sending you away, I presume with the possibility of never reconnecting, this could have profound ramifications on whatever forces influence this cycle she speaks of. Consider this, Hela said if you rejected Loki, she would not have to die and be reborn. If Loki accepts you, then she will die and be reborn through you. We sit in this odd place in between. But we must not focus on that, hard as it is for you, Storm. We must focus on your health and well-being, pregnant or not.”

Storm gives Prof. X a confused stare so he begins to explain.

“Storm. It takes about two weeks to confirm a pregnancy through a blood test. I believe this is the earliest way to confirm conception. If you are pregnant, we know this child is Hela. If you are not, Hela will reform to her natural state and hopefully reabsorb her power. I worry that she said her power is cast to the winds. What exactly does that mean? Can another being gain her ability to reap or is it just out there waiting for her to recapture. Until then, there is no reason any of us should judge your decisions,” he said, glancing at Jean for confirmation.

Jean nodded in agreement.

“We will test you in about two weeks and go from there. It is all we can do, unless you wish to stop the pregnancy now. There are medications that you could take now to prevent all of this. What do you want Storm? When you went to him it was with one issue and now you have a completely different problem.”

Storm hesitated. She looked around the room. All eyes, except Logan's, were on her.

“I realize I may never be with Loki again. I also know this child, IF I am to have her, will be a part of me and him. It will be all I have left of my husband...former husband.”

Storm put a hand on her stomach and nodded. She didn't want to speak the words but she meant to have the child. With the nod, Logan abruptly leaves the room.

“Give him a bit of space,” Jean said. “This is a lot to deal with for us all.”

Later that evening as Storm sat alone in her room, there was a knock on the door.

“Hey, Storm, it's me, Logan, can we talk?”

Storm didn't answer. She simply opened the door and went to sit on her bed, turning and staring at Logan. He absently puts a cigar into his mouth, looks at her, looks at her stomach, then puts the cigar away.

“I better stop smoking these things around you, huh?” Logan said with a smile. “Sorry I got dramatic on you. It's a lot to consider that I'm friends with someone who may birth a goddess in a few months.”

“We don't know that, Logan,” Storm said. “I may just be your friend who is divorced from a god.”

Storm tried to smile, but it wasn't working. The casual joke she made sent a stab of pain through her heart and Logan could tell she was in pain. He walked towards her, sat on the bed and took her into an embrace. He knew the bristly hair on his face may irritate Storm a bit but he hoped she wouldn't mind for a moment. He then leaned back to look into her eyes.

“Storm, I know things get a bit odd between us sometimes and I'm not exactly a fan of Asgardians. If you had a wedding and I attended I would have stood up to protest but that's past now. I'm just here to tell you, baby or not, I'll take care of you. Professor thinks you may be in danger carrying Loki's child. He has enemies. I'm here for you, that's all,” he said.

Storm continued to cry quietly as she nodded. She already knew in her heart that Logan would protect her from anyone, anything, no matter who she married. She didn't say anything and only nodded as she pulled him into another hug.


	6. Death of Loki, Rise of 'Odin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This follows the film where Loki is in prison and Thor comes to ask for his help to save Jane. All this happens but Loki wants to find a way to get back to Storm, his love and wife. If you saw the film, you know Loki lands on the throne of Asgard. This is just a way he gets there in my fic. I hope you enjoy.

Loki never expected a visit from Thor. After all, Thor didn't even come to tell him when their mother had died. He was literally one of the last persons Loki expected to see so Loki pretended to be fine, smug and bemused by the visit, until Thor saw through the facade. Loki then revealed his true state, hurt, broken, bleeding from his foot and sitting in a destroyed cell.

Thor immediately looked away, somewhat shaken by the state of his brother, but hid his reaction and focused on presenting his plan to Loki. He needed help with Jane to remove the Ether from her body and Loki was the only person who could help. These things needed to happen quickly before his love was consumed by the power. He needed a way to the Dark Elves, let them remove the power from Jane and then prevent the elves from using the Ether to cause destruction. Loki didn't care why Thor wanted his help. This was an opportunity to get out of the dungeon, have access to that power and perhaps find a way to stay out of prison.

Loki agreed, but in his mind he considered his future. Thor would never let him go free, even after receiving help. But being free of the cell gave Loki a spark of hope. Being out of the dungeon meant he had an opportunity to stay out.

~ ~ ~

The escape was daring and once free of Asgard, the brothers devised a plan for Loki to betray his brother, get the elves to take the Ether from Jane, then contain that power and defeat the elves. The plan had little risk of failure but Thor questioned if the plan to trick the elves would work.

“Why would any of them believe this?” Thor questioned. “It's absurd. They will know you are an Asgardian prince.”

Loki shook his head. He wanted to call Thor a 'dimwit' but refrained from saying this and focused on convincing Thor of the plan.

“They will believe me because when Odin ordered you to clean up the realms, they only saw YOU running around, swinging your hammer and bringing them all to the Asgardian dungeons. Once there, they saw me, sitting in my cell. The Dark Elves have been in a slumber for many, many years and don't know me from any other Jotun. With an illusion, I prevent you from using your hammer and that will win me their trust. My only worry is that your pretending to be hurt won't be convincing. I'll sprinkle in a bit of pain into the spell to help you along.”

Thor didn't like the sound of that plan but figured Loki would do this no matter what. The thought that his brother would kill him crossed his mind, but it was dismissed. For now, at least, Loki needed Thor and he needed Loki.

Only a few days had passed before Thor, Loki and Jane found themselves confronting the Dark Elves. Loki's lies and illusions worked with perfection and once the plan for Jane was done, Loki immediately faked his own death.

As Thor's face contorted in pain watching his brother die, Loki felt a bit of sympathy for the big oaf. But he wasn't sympathetic enough to have a miraculous recovery. He he 'died' in Thor's arms and woke to see an Asgardian guard standing over him. Both men smiled.

“Vol!” Loki said, with a smile. “You are right on time. How did you know?”

The guard shook his head and reached a hand down to help Loki up.

“Your escape wasn't a quiet matter and Odin called for me. The old man seems to think I am good a tracking you down and rounding you up. The real question is, what now?”

“That's simple. I will bring my captive back to Asgard, put Odin where he deserves to be and you will be rewarded, my friend.”

Loki paused when calling the guard his friend. It felt odd to say these words and thoughts of how The Warriors Three and Sif had treated him entered his thoughts. But he didn't have time for self-pity.

Without saying another word, Loki transformed himself to resemble Vol. At the same time, Vol morphed into the likeness of Loki. They then boarded the ship back to Asgard.

Once they landed, Loki immediately went to the palace and approached Odin. Vol followed, in chains, just in case anyone saw them. The pair managed to avoid everyone and got to the throne room without being seen.

“Good,” Odin said, without enthusiasm. “Take him to his cell. Rumors had said Loki was dead but I see that was wrong.”

Loki immediately cast an immobilizing spell and Odin fell to the floor. He approached the old man and touched his adoptive father's face, a sinister grin crossing Loki's face now as he let the spell disguising his identity slip away.

Odin's eyes darted from the Loki in front of him to the Loki standing across the room. He wasn't sure which one was real until Loki began to speak.

“Now, father! What do you think of the son you said had the destiny to die!? I am not dead. I am very much alive but you,YOU will wish you were dead!”

Loki then let Odin watch as his face and body turned into a mirror image of the king. Once Loki had transformed himself, he removed a rune from his pocket and pressed it to the back of Odin's hand. It burned a symbol into Odin's hand and the old man transformed into the image of Loki.

“You have nothing to say, Odin? You will be placed in my cell and you have nothing to say? Either way, I will not trouble myself with your silence.”

Loki then leaned close to Odin, sneering as he spoke.  
“Now, you will suffer as I did in your own dungeons. You will get to wonder what tortures I will dictate to you,” Loki said with a sinister smile.

Odin sighed in resignation.

“Do with me as you will,” he said. “When Frigga died, I died with her and there is nothing you can do to me that will hurt more than her loss. Kill me if you wish for I am dead already. I would welcome seeing my love again.”

Loki's face frowned into anger. He turned red with fury to know he finally had Odin where he wished only to be told nothing would hurt him. Loki grabbed Odin by the throat and he growled as he put his face nose-to-nose with Odin.

“Nothing can hurt you? NOTHING!? We shall see. I will do to you what you did to me! I will keep you alive, walking constantly to a destination you will never reach. You will be separated from my mother and suffer just as I was separated from Storm and tortured. You tried to kill me but you failed, OLD man, and I will fail too. You will suffer by my hand but I won't let you die. If dying is what you wish, you will live until I grow tired of your wretched life!”

Loki then dropped the old man to the floor and turned his back. Memories of pacing in his dungeon cell, the order from Odin that he couldn't rest, he had limited water and food, and he had to keep moving flooded his mind. He wanted Odin to suffer. He wanted to order Odin's torture.

“Did you really think I'd let you die?” Odin said. “I may have little to no love for you now but there was a time, there was a time I called you son and loved you as such. That moment was destroyed by you.”

“WHAT!?” Loki screamed. “You never loved me, don't lie about that now to save your own hide.”

Odin stared at Loki, unblinking.

“I stopped loving you when you decided loving Frigga was more important than having a father. She loved you and therefore I became nothing more than your protector. Killing you would have killed her so you were never in real danger of dying.”

Loki glared at Odin, fury in his eyes, his hands curled and he made a green fireball appear. One toss and the old man would die, he thought. He frowned and it was now that he heard his own voice, it was barely a whisper.

“A word with you,” Vol whispered and motioned for Loki to approach him.

Loki conjured chains and a muzzle to bind Odin and let the old man remain where he was. Loki immediately approached Vol, despite his anger. Loki realized he honestly trusted this man and valued his opinions.

“I realize your anger with Odin is real, as a father to you he should have done better. But my prince, who are you doing all this for? Did you agree to escape just to get revenge for your mother's death?” Vol paused and let out a sigh. “I am very sorry for that loss. Did you escape to torture Odin or would you just rather he be gone from your sight? Throw him into the dungeon, torture him if you decide but perhaps your focus now should be on retaining the throne and placing your wife by your side. Odin is, well, he's Odin. If you wish to keep the throne one day, torturing your predecessor is not a wise move, my prince.”

Loki leaned in close to Vol, still angry at Odin's words.

“Go, now, you will be rewarded for your sacrifices,” Loki said. “Your words are considered.”

Vol gave a respectful bow and left the room, then Loki growled a bit as he called for the guards to come and take Odin away. They stared at the fake Loki that seemed very defeated, but they obeyed the man they thought was their king. Loki quietly watched as they took Odin away to the dungeons. He then took the throne, a smile finally coming to his face as he felt for the first time in a long while that he had power over his destiny. Now, he could do something to change his future and he wouldn't squander the chance. But before he really could effect change, he had to wait for Thor to deal with the elves and then return to Asgard. In the meantime, Loki would run the business of the kingdom disguised as Odin.


	7. One On The Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter, if you didn't guess from the title, resolves the issue of whether or not Storm is pregnant. It basically is establishing that and not a whole lot more. I'm still working on this and many apologies for making anyone wait.

Storm was completely unaware of the activities in Asgard. She didn't know of Loki's plots or that Thor had witnessed his brother's death. She only knew that she was waiting for results of a pregnancy blood test. She was shaking and her palms were sweating but at least Logan was there. He was pacing like crazy and chewing on an unlit cigar. Every so often, he stopped, looked at her and grumbled.

Storm finally spoke.

“Pacing won't make this go any faster, you know.”

“No, it won't but it will keep me from jumping out of my skin,” he said. “Are you sure you can't just tell?”

“No, I can't,” she said. “I don't feel any different at all. I haven't even been sick. I'm just glad you would be willing to help me with this.”

Logan stopped pacing and looked at her.

“I'm not a fan of Asgardians but you are a big girl and you make your own decisions.”

Before he could say more, Jean entered the room with a syringe and quickly took blood from Storm.

“This won't take very long,” she said with a smile before exiting the room.

The minutes seemed to linger and drag but finally Jean returned. She managed a smile as she held a piece of paper in front of her face and began to read. All Storm heard were numbers and statistics as Jean read hormone scores from Storm's blood. Logan was about to tell her to cut to the chase when she finally said what they both were waiting to hear.

“According to your hormone levels, you are pregnant,” she said. “What do you want to do now?”

Storm let the news sink in with a loud sigh. She was pregnant and she already knew it was a girl and not just a girl, a goddess who ruled over the dead. She took a deep breath and frowned. From what Hela told her, the decision to have her or not existed before the pregnancy. Like it or not, Storm realized she was having Loki's baby. She realized she really wanted to have Loki's daughter, divorce or not. But then tears began to well in Storm's eyes.

“This means he still loves me,” She said. “Hela said I would only get pregnant if he still loved me. I'm having the baby, of course. I have no idea what happens next except that hopefully I'll be giving birth to a very happy Goddess of the Dead in about nine months.”

Logan moved towards Storm and gives her a hug as Jean pats Storm's shoulder. She smiled nervously.

“I'm going to run a few more tests but first, I need to give you a complete physical. This is just routine, nothing to worry about.”

Storm nodded as Logan released the hug.

~ ~ ~

Once the physical was done, Jean returned to her lab and began reviewing the data when she felt a presence near her. She didn't have to take her focus from the microscope she was using. She knew who was in the room.

“Hello professor,” she said, “I presume you have heard the news already.”

“Yes, I have,” he said, “but I'm here because of you. Something is not quite right?”

It was a question and Jean didn't want to answer. She ran a hand through her hair as she turned around to face the professor.

“It's the blood test. Storm is pregnant but her blood test wasn't completely normal. Everything about her test was normal except one thing. I found certain bacteria in her blood sample.”

“Bacteria?”

Jean nodded and then motioned for the professor to come closer. She pointed at the printout wrinkled her brow.

“You see here? That is necrotic bacteria, it's a sign of decay, death and possibly infection,” she said.

Prof. X began to rub his chin.

“What exactly are you saying?”

Jean made a face.

“I honestly don't know! It's just something we have to watch but the real question is, do we tell Ororo and Logan?”

“No,” was Prof. X's firm answer. “She wants the baby and this will simply put stress on her. She won't terminate so there is no point in making her upset. Logan doesn't need to know either but it's a good bet that if the condition, whatever it is, continues, will be able to smell the necrosis eventually. We will deal with that when it happens but for now, let her be happy and let him feel he's protecting her.”

Jean nodded.

“I'll make sure to keep an eye on the situation.”

~ ~ ~

Days passed and Storm watched the events of the alignment happening on television. Prof. X considered offered the services of the X-Men to various agencies, only to be denied so he too watched the events from his office. Thor battled and defeated the Dark Elves and things on the planet seemed to calm and return to normal, except that Storm was carrying the ruler of the Asgardian afterlife. She laid on an exam table as Jean performed an ultrasound. The pregnancy was now only about 6 weeks along and Jean had promised Storm she should see something this time.

“There! Do you see that?” Jean asked, with excitement in her voice. “Right there, a little flicker of light like a twinkling star? That's Hela's heartbeat. We can't hear it yet, she's too small but this confirms that there is a baby in there.”

Storm hesitated but her curiosity got the better of her and she turned to look. There was a flicker on the screen and Storm felt herself smiling, until Jean made a slight grunt.

“What? Is there something wrong?

“No,” Jean said. “But this pregnancy isn't your average pregnancy, is it? I just need to keep an eye on you. Your temperature is a little high but otherwise, you seem fine. Perhaps your mutant powers will get a boost from the pregnancy. You are a very powerful mutant and honestly, I would guess your power will increase to protect you.”

“But that's all just speculation, right?” Storm asked.

A gruff voice suddenly interrupted the conversation between the women. It was Logan with Prof. X.

“A pregnancy with any mutant has some degree of uncertainty,” the professor said in a calm tone.

It was now that Storm suddenly grew somber.

“Professor, is there a way to contact Loki? Is there a way to contact Asgard to tell him I'm having our child? He has a right to know, even if he doesn't wish to be married anymore,” she said.

The professor frowned a bit.

“The last time we were able to contact Asgard was through S.H.I.E.L.D.,” he said. “That was only to try and trap Loki and it turned into a bad situation for you, all lies and fraud to try and capture him. They used you as bait.”

Prof X stopped himself from continuing.

“Loki does have a right to know but as far as I can tell no one knows how to contact him. I'll do my best.”

Storm managed a smile and nodded quietly.


	8. Infection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Storm is pregnant with Loki's child, Hela, and Loki has basically divorced her. He did so because he felt she deserved better than a part-time husband. Since then, Frigga has died and Loki has gone to help Thor with Jane, then he faked his own death. He is in Asgard now pretending to be Odin while Thor is back on Earth with Jane.   
> Now, in this chapter, Storm has complications with the pregnancy. She wants the baby, of course. I think that has been established but that may not be possible. I hope you enjoy this chapter because I wrote it to get the story moving along. I'm still writing so I fully plan to complete this story. Thanks again and enjoy....hopefully. :)

Days turned to weeks and with each exam, Storm's temperature reversed from her having a fever to dropping a few degrees. Jean advised Storm to take more iron, but nothing seemed to help. Her flesh was cold to the touch but it didn't seem to bother Storm. Being able to control weather, Storm wasn't bothered by the cold. Even so, she found herself wanting to lower the temperature of her room more and more. But now her belly was getting rounder and Prof. X felt it best she stay in her apartment more to avoid constant questions from students. They had been told she was having a baby and curiosity was constant. But since Storm still taught, she came to the mansion regularly. The only worry Jean had was the increasing necrotic bacteria in Storm's blood and her falling body temperature. Neither she, nor Prof. X had an answer for these changes in Storm's body.

As Storm's pregnancy progressed, she was unaware that Thor had returned to Earth to be with Jane, still believing his brother to be dead.

“You really miss him, don't you,” Jane said as she gave Thor a cup of coffee with his breakfast. “I'm still stunned he gave his life.”

“Yes, he did, it was a brave thing to do,” Thor said. “I should have treated him better and perhaps we could have avoided all of this.”

Thor paused and took a sip of coffee before looking at Jane.

“There's something more. Loki fell in love with a human, a mutant woman who controls the weather,” Thor said. “As far as I know, she doesn't know he is dead.”

“Thor! You have to tell her!” Jane said.

She then took a seat next to him and reached over to touch his hand.

“When you were gone, I waited and waited just not knowing if you would ever come back. It hurt me just to think you wanted nothing more to do with me. I knew you weren't dead. I saw you on television so my only conclusion was that you didn't love me anymore. But this lady, she can't even see Loki on television. She has to wonder what happened. She has to be suffering the same way but her love will never return,” she said. “I would have rather been told you were gone than endlessly wonder why you stopped loving me.”

Thor nodded.

“It's done then. I'll go find her and tell her,” he said.

~ ~ ~

Storm woke in her apartment bedroom drenched in sweat. The room felt like it was on fire and she grunted as she moved to sit up. Without thinking, she reached her arms out, her eyes turned frosty white and within moments she could see her breath in the air as the temperature cooled. Just as quickly, her exhales were no longer visible as her body temperature cooled. Now she felt fine, but as she looked around the room she noticed a layer of frost on everything in the room. She ran a hand over her extended belly and made a face. Normal temperatures were becoming less and less tolerable. If she wasn't in a frosty environment, it quickly felt like she had a fever.

“We have to go see Jean today. She keeps telling me everything is fine but this just doesn't feel right. I shouldn't have to freeze us to feel better.”

Storm quickly got dressed and stepped outside of her apartment. Once she got to the streets, Storm felt like she was sweating again. Her stomach turned and she quickly took flight to get to the X Mansion. She landed with a stumble and made her way inside, leaning against the walls to steady herself. Finally, she got to the infirmary and laid on a bed as she waited for Jean.

When she entered the room, Jean immediately rushed over to see Storm. Placing a hand on her forehead. Jean then gasped and pulled her hand away. She then quickly recovered to try and not alarm Storm. She had expected Storm to feel warm but instead, Storm was cool to the touch.

“It's too hot. Everywhere is too hot,” Storm muttered.

Jean went to get an ice pack and placed that on Storm's forehead.

“That's better,” Storm said. “There must be something wrong. I feel like I'm on fire all the time. The only way to feel better is to chill the room to freezing. My apartment has to be icy cold for me to function.”

Jean worked to keep a straight face.

“Can you change the temperature here? It's OK if the room is chilly. I'll toss on a coat,” Jean said. “I called Hank to come by and help out, I hope you don't mind.”

Storm didn't need more encouragement. She immediately changed the room temperature and a frosty haze quickly filled the room. When the haze cleared, Storm breathed a sigh of relief, until she realized Jean was staring at her in amazement.

“Is there something wrong?”

Jean didn't answer and instead went and grabbed a hand mirror. She held the mirror up in front of Storm. The reflection was not what Storm expected. Her eyes remained their icy blue color but her skin tone had changed a bit. Instead of being the brown color it had been for her entire life, Storm's skin was tinged with a slight blue color and the sweat on her body had turned to frost. If Storm had to pick an image she resembled, Storm would have said she appeared to be a frosty snow queen. Storm leaned back, a bit of fear in her eyes.

“What does it mean?”

Jean shrugged and shook her head.

“I honestly don't know. But you say being cold makes you feel better. Perhaps you need to stay in a cold environment.”

“But I don't feel completely well,” Storm said. “My stomach feels sick, even in the cold. I get headaches and I'm exhausted. I throw up everything I eat.”

Jean frowned with worry.

“This is all uncharted territory. I wish I had a better answer for you,” she said.

It was now that Hank McCoy walked into the exam room. He smiled then shivered slightly, then changed to his mutant form, covered in blue fur.

“It's good that I have all this fur because it's bitter cold in here,” he said, with a smile. “Jean, can I speak with you in the hall?”

Jean nodded, then gave Storm a reassuring pat.

“I'll be fine. I'm just going to lay here and rest,” Storm said.

Jean then went to speak with Hank, hoping he had good news. She'd sent him Storm's blood samples about a week earlier so he had time to do analysis and hopefully have results by now.

“Hank, tell me what you found,” she said.

“I reviewed all the data you sent me about Storm, the blood, the symptoms, everything and the results I have are not good. She is dying. This baby is killing her,” he said.

“What do you mean? The necrosis is killing her? But where is this coming from and why can't we use antibiotics to stop the infection?” she asked.

“It's not an infection,” Beast said. “It's the baby. Hela is the Goddess of Death and half of her body is literally dead flesh. I'm not sure how this is happening but the bacteria is going into Storms blood. Storm is a powerful mutant but she is still human. This bacteria from Hela is causing sepsis – blood poisoning. We'd have to put her on an IV antibiotic and even that may not be enough because it appears the baby needs to be cold too. As the baby grows, more poison is produced, more cold is needed. I calculate that the pregnancy will kill her. Jean. This baby is killing her.”

Jean's shoulders slumped and her face frowned with sadness.

“She won't stop the pregnancy, you know this,” she said. “We will have to offer her the antibiotics and whatever else we can do. Take the pregnancy as far as possible and perhaps deliver the baby early?”

As Jean was explaining, there was a sudden thud from outside. She then heard voices down the hallway and immediately recognized them as Thor, the professor and maybe Logan. She rushed towards the sounds, urging Hank to follow. Once she saw them she hurried to hush them all.

“Lower your voices. Storm is right in there!”

Thor gave Jean a glare.

“I have news for her. I regret that the news may be upsetting but it's something she needs to know. She has been in relations with my brother and I am sorry to say he was killed in a battle against the Dark Elves. As Storm is his woman, she needs to know of his passing.”

“We can't tell her that!” Jean almost shouted.

Just as Jean said the words, an icy chill went down her spine. She knew it wasn't from her emotions. She knew before she turned that Storm was right behind her and had heard every word. She began to shiver as she turned to see her friend standing there, holding her pregnant belly, with tears streaming down her face and freezing on her skin.

“Dead?” Storm said. “Loki is dead.”

Thor didn't answer immediately. He stared at Storm for a moment before he did a curt nod, then looked at Storm's stomach.

“Is that his child?” Thor asked.

Storm couldn't answer. Tears were streaming down her face and she was trembling now. Winds began to swirl around the mansion and a cold breeze began to flow through the hallway.

“I'm sorry to deliver this news to you, especially at this time in your life but if that's Loki's child you are carrying, it would be best if I take you back to Asgard for proper medical treatments,” Thor said. “A human can't birth an Asgardian without help, let alone someone of Jotenheim. This is why you are so cold. I can feel the chill on you from here. You don't look well either and it's certain this child is reducing your health. You are carrying the child of a Frost Giant. The child will be large and needs the cold to be healthy. You can't provide such things here so it is decided, you will return to Asgard with me.”

But Storm really wasn't hearing Thor. All she heard was that Loki, the man she loved, was dead. Rain began to fall outside and the raindrops began to turn to snow. She knew this was bad but she couldn't make it stop. Her heart was ripping apart and all she wanted to do was scream and shout.

Thor could feel the weather changing and turned to the professor.

“We don't have time for female hysterics. I need to take her to Asgard now before she damages something in her grief. But that's not all. If that is Loki's child the child is powerful too and could destroy your home. This is not for debate. I'm taking her to Asgard and I'm taking her now!”


	9. Escape and Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We left off with Thor discovering that Storm is pregnant with Loki's baby and he is determined to take her to Asgard. He hasn't stated that he wants to end the pregnancy but he has said she needs to go to Asgard for medical care. Thor says the pregnancy will kill her and Hank McCoy agrees that the pregnancy could kill Storm. Prof. X, Jean, Hank and Logan all are against Thor taking Storm, but Thor is determined to take her. In the midst of all this, Storm was just told Loki is dead. In a previous case when she was heartbroken over Loki, she changed the weather so much it created damage so this time around, Thor wants to take no chances. However, Storm doesn't want to go to Asgard. She wants to speak to Loki, even if that means tapping into Hela's power to do so.

Thor turned and pushed past Jean, heading straight for Storm, grabbing her arm. 

Thor looked around the room, quickly assessing the abilities of the group. He didn't want to fight his way out so grabbing Storm and running was the option he was considering. He glanced at the ceiling and prepared to take flight with Mjolnir. If he called to Heimdall to open the Bifrost, everyone in the room would be transported too and he didn't need that. As much as he knew Storm clearly wanted this child, Thor was against this. Loki's children eventually leads to the deaths of all god, “The Twilight of the Gods.” He had just made a critical decision to be with someone he loved and he didn't want Storm's child to bring this to a premature end.

“Wait,” Jean yelled. “You can't just take her!”

“If I don't, it's possible this child could kill her! It could kills us all!” Thor said. “Loki's children are all powerful and a human can't withstand such a birth. I will take her to Asgard and it will be handled there. Loki's children mean death and destruction to your world. It would be foolish for you to try and stop me.”

Storm was still crying but now she was looking at Thor. His words were ringing in her ears and slowly she began to realize that perhaps his intentions were to stop the pregnancy at any cost. Her hand moved to try and pry Thor's fingers free of her arm.

That was futile.

Thor's grip was like iron.

Thor was too powerful.

The only way was to comply and plot an escape. She couldn't escape once in Asgard, especially with Loki dead, so she had to figure a way to escape now. It was now that Storm heard Jean still screaming, Prof. X trying to negotiate with Thor, Hank adding more arguments but also growling a bit with agitation. Then, she heard the familiar sound of Logan's claws emerging from his hands.

“WAIT!” Storm yelled. “I've just learned my husband is dead and you all are fighting? STOP! PLEASE! I don't want to lose my child too!”

Thor gave Storm a stern stare, but he also lowered his voice and spoke to her in a chastising tone.

“I warned you when you first became enamored with Loki that this would be your destiny,” he said.

Storm frowned at Thor. The last thing she wished to hear was an 'I told you so...' from anyone. She tried to pull away from Thor again but he wouldn't release her arm. Struggling was pointless so perhaps logic or pretending to be weak was better.

“Thor, where can I go? You're hurting my arm and you could catch me if I tried to run. I'm too sick to go anywhere so please, let me go. We can talk about this in the exam room.”

Thor then looked past Storm and noticed a few students standing in the hall, watching the events with stares of fear on their faces. He grumbled a bit and nodded to Storm.

Thor gently released Storm and motioned towards the exam room. Everyone went inside and Storm sat on the exam table, cradling her belly, watching closely as everyone shivered a bit when entering the cold room. She immediately felt better but the pain in her heart continued. It was slowly sinking in that Loki was dead and Storm instinctively reached for the last gift he gave her -- the locket she never removed. Storm pushed the thoughts of Loki's death aside and remembered why she got the gift. It was to protect her. It was her escape. 

Storm sat silent as the others came into the exam room. Thor stood near the door, then closed it. He remained near the door and looked over everyone in the room.

Prof. X rolled his chair near Logan gently touched his arm. With just a look the professor told Logan to calm himself. Logan followed the instructions, retracted his claws and took several deep breaths while eyeing Thor. Jean moved close to Storm while Hank stayed near the professor and Thor.

“I'm sorry about Loki. You didn't deserve to get that news this way, but do you think it's a good idea to leave with Thor?” she whispered.

“I don't have much of a choice and I hope you all can forgive me for what I'm about to do,” she said.

Storm then stood up and looked at Thor.

“How did Loki die? What did you do with his body?” she asked.

Thor was surprised by her bluntness but answered anyway.

“He died in a battle with the Dark Elves to save Jane. We did nothing with his body. There was no body to do anything with,” he said.

Storm nodded.

“Now you think it's best I go with you to Asgard. You think this knowing how terribly Odin treats the children of Loki. It's likely Odin will order the death of this child,”

Thor shifted a bit uncomfortably, but then gave her the best answer he could.

"Odin will do what is best for the kingdom. The cycle of events will happen regardless. But do not believe that simply because this is Loki's child that things will flow as they have in the past. It's hard for me to admit that Loki's death has most likely changed the cycle. I will speak to Odin about this and perhaps that will influence his decision regarding the child," Thor said. 

Storm's face fell,

"That's not very reassuring," she said. "I think he will kill my daughter.

Thor then gave Storm a confused frown.

"Daughter?" he said. Storm wasn't listening to Thor. She was reaching into her shirt, taking hold of the charm Loki had given her. She thought of a safe place and squeezed hard. She felt a swirl circling her and everyone in the room began to move in slow motion. Jean's face contorted into a stare of shock and she jumped backwards. Logan's face had a stare of amazement, but he didn't move. Prof. X didn't move either but his stare matched Logan's. Hank appeared to be mouthing a word, possibly “amazing.” The only one not shocked was Thor. He was also the only one coming towards Storm. She could hear him scream as he charged towards her trying to grab her before she disappeared. But his efforts were in vain as the room went black and when storm opened her eyes, she was laying on the bed in the tiny cabin where she and Loki used to have secret meetings. She breathed a sigh of relief but then immediately began to sob over the loss of her beloved.

~ ~ ~

Thor turned and glared at Prof. X, Jean, Hank and Logan.

“Trickery? You realize you all may have sealed her fate. That baby she is carrying will probably kill her,” Thor said.

The professor gave Thor a calm stare but spoke firmly.

“The trickery was all her doing. We knew nothing of this and we know she does not have magical abilities, not like that,” he said.

“Perhaps she would not have had to run if you weren't trying to strong arm her away to your little kingdom in the sky,” Logan said, not trying to hide his anger. “Now, no one knows where she is.”

Thor paused for a moment.

“I'll find her. It's only a matter of time before she reveals her location. You just have to know what to look for,” he said.

Prof. X's eyes grew large and he tapped Logan's arm and motioned for him to follow him. They quickly moved to the professor's study and began a search on his computer for sudden weather changes.

Jean watched the pair leaving the room with a confused stare.

“It appears your companions have figured out exactly what they need to seek to find this woman,” Thor said. “I don't need a machine. I simply need to pay attention and right now, I have a good idea where the weather witch has gone. I'll do all I can to save her life.”

Thor said nothing else as he left the mansion and immediately took flight. At this moment, Prof. X and Logan returned to the exam room.

“Where's Thor?” the professor asked. “Most likely he already knows where Storm is and is going to retrieve her. You two must take the jet. You may not beat him there but you can try. I already uploaded the weather information to the jet computer. Go, you must go now. Try and beat Thor but also be mindful of the weather. It's sure to be a horrible storm. Go!”

Jean, Hank and Logan didn't need more instructions. They ran to the jet plane kept beneath the school and took flight as quickly as possible. The jet was heading to the Arctic. They were sure they may be too late but they rushed as fast as possible anyway.

~ ~ ~

Storm knew someone would come after her soon, but she couldn't stop her grief. She knew the crying created a snow storm and insane wind gusts, she didn't care. Loki was dead and she may die too trying to have his child. She sobbed and waited, knowing Thor would find her, take her to Asgard and probably kill her baby. He stomach churned and she felt violently ill as more tears poured from her eyes. But then she realized something that made her sit up and stop crying. Her face contorted with confusion and she rubbed her stomach.

The baby was the future Goddess of the Dead. That meant there was power to be tapped and perhaps, if she tried hard enough, Storm could tap that power and visit Loki in the afterlife. It had to be possible. The baby she had been carrying could travel effortlessly between the worlds and perhaps she could too, just once.

Storm held her stomach, focused on Loki and how desperately she wished to see him. The winds began to calm as she focused. The snow began to stop and Storm felt an icy cold crawling over one side of her body. It was such an odd feeling that she opened her eyes and gasped. Staring at her hands, Storm saw that one hand looked normal but the other was decaying flesh and bone. Storm looked at her leg and the same had happened, one leg was normal and the other was decaying flesh and bone. She put a hand to her face and felt the same had happened to her face. Storm began to scream but the scream never came out. Storm's breath caught in her throat and she collapsed to the floor of the cabin, completely unconscious.

Storm woke to the sound of unfamiliar voices. She wasn't sure if Thor had found her or if she had been taken back to the X Mansion. She wasn't sure what was going on and the room was very dark. She wasn't even sure how long she had been unconscious but as her eyes began to focus, she saw a man standing over her. Storm blinked several times before realizing she was seeing clearly.

The man was dressed in Viking clothing with lots of fur, a helmet and weapons hanging from his form. He had long hair that was tied back and a beard and mustache. He was giving Storm a firm stare, but not threatening. He let out a little grumble as he leaned in to get a better look at Storm. But the thing that made Storm shiver was that he was transparent. Storm could see right through his hazy form and it made her heart flutter a bit. But she wasn't afraid.

“Who are you?” she asked.

“The Goddess of Death should know us all,” was his answer.

Storm's brow creased with confusion, but then she looked around the room and saw many more figures who resembled this man. Now she did jump and scrambled to her feet, best she could. One hand grabbed a nearby table to steady herself and the other hand grabbed her abdomen. Storm slowly realized she was surrounded by spirits.

“I'm not the Goddess of Death. I'm NOT Hela!” she said. "Hela will be my baby."

“Oh, but you are,” the spirit said. “When you left us, told us we would have to wander the realms until your return, you said we would be drawn to you and here we are. The baby you carry can't rule, but you can. You must. You must return us to Niflheim now. You know us. You just have to remember.”

Storm was about to explain that she didn't know anything this spirit was speaking about when she suddenly felt her body tremble. Names, experiences, power all flooded into her body at once. She covered her eyes and gasped as she became unsteady on her feet. Icy hands held her up and Storm suddenly realized she didn't just see and hear these spirits, they could touch her too. She turned to look at the spirit who spoke to her.

"Asgar?" Storm said. "That is your name. It means 'Spear of God' and you have been my 'right hand'. I remember now."

"You are Goddess Storm, Mother of Hela," he said. 

Just as Asgar finished speaking, thunder rolled and a storm began to brew outside. Lightening surrounded Storm she felt the magnetic field growing. It all happened so fast that when something struck the magnetic field, she was slightly stunned.

Storm turned to see what had happened, lightening still swirling around her body and then she saw what had struck the wall of lightening.

“Mjolnir?” Storm said, as if she were asking the hammer if this was its name.

Storm stared at the hammer as it seemed to float in the lightening wall for a moment, it then fell to the ground. The first thought to come to Storm's mind was if Mjolnir is here, Thor isn't far behind. With a loud thud, he landed. His gaze at Storm made her realize her appearance must still resemble her future daughter Hela.

“How is this possible? You have stolen Hela's power?” Thor said.

“I've stolen nothing.”

“This is impossible!” Thor shouted.

“Obviously not since it's happening right in front of you,” Storm said calmly. “But possible or not, you can't harm me.”

“Perhaps I can't harm you but I can stop you.”

Thor then charged at Storm, his hands out-stretched to grab her, knock her from the lightening forces, anything to break her free of whatever power she had. He had no worries about the lightening. He could generate that and he was of Asgard, she was of Midgard, of course he was more powerful than she. But when he hit her, she didn't fall and he felt no impact. What he felt was an odd feeling of total peace. A little chill went through is body and he found himself just staring at Storm.

“Why didn't you fall?” he asked. “This makes no sense.”

Storm turned and looked at Thor. Despite having one side of her face decomposing, she still had her brilliantly blue eyes and both stared at Thor.

“Thor, you are old enough to know what happens if you touch the Goddess of Death,” she said. She then looked at the ground. Thor's eyes followed and he saw himself laying there, pale, not moving at her feet. Thor then looked at his hands and body and saw he was now a spirit.

“No one can touch me and continue to live, not without me releasing your spirit to return to your body. You have a choice now, Thor, but each choice has a price. Die, now, here, like this, and I will take you to Niflheim to remain with the honored dead. You will leave your love, Jane, and accept death. The other option is I return your soul to your body and you owe me a favor, anything I wish but it must be something you believe. I can't ask you to dishonor yourself to fulfill my request. But you must also not attack me again and leave me to go my way, where ever that may lead. What is your decision.”


	10. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holidays and life got in the way of posting this chapter but finally, the story moves forward. Loki has been running the kingdom since taking the throne but he is sparked to remember the bad treatment from Odin. Loki wants revenge and is intend on torturing the old king. He makes his way to the dungeon cell holding Odin with the intent to torture him possibly to death.

Loki wasn't sure what it was about the case he was judging that made him think of Odin down in the dungeon. Perhaps it was the old man saying his son wasn't worthy or maybe it was the son arguing that he had done all he could to prove his father wrong, but Loki felt anger building from his gut. He almost stopped listening to the two arguing. The real problem was a bad relationship. Loki raised a hand to stop them both from talking.

"It is clear to the king that you two have unresolved issues between father and son. I can't fix that with a royal order but I can offer advice," Loki said. "Father, love your son as he is. If you can not, free him by disowning him."

The father gasped and gave Loki a stunned stare.

"I love my son," the man said. "I only want what's best for him. I want him to learn from my wisdom."

"He'd learn more and better if you accepted him first and taught him second," Loki said, sounding more harsh than he intended. "To the son, realize that you have an obligation to more than just yourself and your desires. You have an obligation to not shame your family with selfish acts that give you something to boast about.

As the son nodded, Loki rose. His face almost revealing his inner turmoil. He offered advice and lectures to others while he had hidden Odin in the dungeons. Loki's anger began to boil and he suddenly wanted revenge for everything. Odin had to pay and Loki dismissed the court with determination to make him pay.

~ ~ ~ 

Loki stood outside the dank, little cell where Odin stood staring back at him. Loki sneered and grumbled. He was disguised as Odin and the spell he put on Odin still made Odin appear to be Loki. He kept the spell on Odin so random guards would not become suspicious. But only Loki and Odin were here now and Loki called his one-time father by his name as he spoke.

“Odin, I will do to you what you did to me,” Loki said. “Stand there long enough and your feet will burn. The water will only come when you least expect it and your food, you will get tiny portions, if that. You will suffer as I did.”

Odin said nothing. He only stood in the one spot. Loki had taken his shoes but Odin stood, not moving, waiting for his feet to burn.

The heat began with a slight warming.

Odin didn't move.

The heat grew and there was a bit of sizzling.

Odin moved a toe but his face didn't change. He continued to stand, not moving his feet, not screaming, not walking.

“You must walk to keep from burning, stupid old man. If you don't move, you will burn,” Loki said.

Odin didn't move.

The sizzling increased and Odin's face contorted slightly. His feet wiggled slightly and Loki's face brightened as he watched Odin's feet begin to smoke. Odin still didn't move and Loki's look of glee began to fade to one of anger.

“Move, you old fool!” Loki yelled.

Odin didn't move but now his feet were smoking. It was clear his feet were burning and Odin was sweating like mad. He made a face of pain and fell to his hands and knees. His hands were instantly burned. Now Odin screamed in pain, but he didn't try to stand. He let the burning happen. Loki frowned and almost spat as he cast a spell to halt the burning.

“You fool!” he shouted. “Why won't you walk. You must enjoy the pain. I wasn't stupid enough to stand there and burn!”

“You weren't stupid at all,” Odin said. “You are right. I wanted you dead but I underestimated you, as I always did, always have. You, once again, proved me wrong Loki. I may not see a son in you most days but I can't deny your strength and in my failure I saw the emergence of someone more powerful than I realized. Your mother, she always saw the greatness within you.”

Loki took a step back and glared at Odin.

“Now you want to butter me up to save yourself?”

Odin began to chuckle.

“I have no motivation to lie to you or butter you up. None of that matters. I told you before, I have no motivation to live. I feel my life draining and soon, I'll be dead.

Loki frowned at the fallen king. He stared at Odin, then looked past his fallen form to see food in the corner of the dungeon cell. Odin had not been eating. The food had just been hidden in the cell. Loki took a step closer to Odin, a look of surprised horror on his face.

“If it be my fate, I will be with my love,” Odin said. “Loki, you can't get satisfaction from torturing me because I'm torturing myself already and this is not what you really want. You had a will to live, I do not. You were driven to survive to be with your love. I am driven to die to hopefully be with mine. Whether I live or die doesn't matter because what you really want is Storm by your side. You want her more than you want the kingdom. That is why you are angry.”

Loki sneered and grumbled, but no words came to mind. He was speaking to him like a father and Loki wanted to reject it all. He expected to be angry when Odin said these words but this time, anger didn't come. Odin wanted to die and he was simply allowing Loki to help kill him.

“How can you love her so much and hate me just as much?” Loki asked. “You know nothing of my love.”

The question fell out of Loki's mouth. He wasn't sure why he asked but now he wanted an answer.

Odin rolled his one eye towards Loki. His brow wrinkled a bit and he then realized Loki genuinely wanted an answer.

“It was never hate,” Odin said. “It's not hate now. When I found you, true, I saw you as a tool and through your life my feelings about you have never been stable. You were the son of my enemy. You were my son. You were Thor's brother. You were prince, you were alien, you were an enigma.”

Odin paused, watching Loki for a reaction. He got none.

“I was wrong to think Thor should be the only one considered to be king,” Odin said. “You were born to be king too but I never saw you that way, until you took the throne. I may have been in the Odin Sleep but I was aware. I know you were betrayed and you were the rightful king with Thor banished, me sleeping and Frigga not taking the throne. Still, you were not given the respect you deserved. You were who you were because I was who I was. Now, Loki, you have changed.”

Loki frowned at Odin.

“Changed? What are you talking about, old man?” Loki said.

“Love,” Odin said. “I do not know what the Weather Witch did to you but whatever that was, she has changed you and caused you to become the king you always had to potential to be. Impressing me, killing me and petty revenge became unimportant. You took the throne long ago and if hurting me were important, it would have happened weeks ago. Whatever made you want to hurt me today, it is not your primary goal. I believe you want information, not my death. This is why you are fit to be king now. The love of a woman always makes a better king. I speak from experience. Once I fell in love with Frigga, protecting my love's home became my focus, not killing Jotun and certainly not exposing us to war. The proof: how many Jotun have you killed since taking the throne compared to how many you tried to kill when you previously took the throne?”

Loki just stared at Odin. He pressed his lips tightly together then took a step towards the cell. A part of him still wanted Odin dead, but the feeling was fading. He hated to admit to himself that killing Odin was no longer important to him. Killing Jotun hadn't crossed his thoughts. Proving that he was a worthy son was no longer important. Loki only wanted his wife by his side. The throne was inviting, but Storm had his heart. Loki sighed deeply before turning his back on the old man. Standing in front of him was Vol.

“You heard everything, haven't you?” Loki asked.

Vol simply nodded.

"What the king says about love, I believe it to be true," he said.

“You have been loyal to me through all of this,” Loki said. “Take the king, take him to the healing rooms. Tell them by order of the king to do all to save his life. He has been burned and he has not been eating. He will keep my appearance for now but the truth will be revealed to the kingdom soon enough. If he is to die, it will not be by my hand.”

Vol nodded and Loki left the dungeons. His mind was no longer on revenge. Odin was right, even if Loki refused to admit this to the old king. Loki's mind was on planning a way to get his lover by his side. To do that, he had to find a way to make sure Odin did not die and perhaps a proper passing of power was performed, if he was to have the throne at all. Loki's mind swam in options for the future but the one thing he fixated on was finding a way to have Storm in a proper marriage.


	11. The 'King' Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally have time to post a new chapter. A lot of life has been happening and yet, I have not abandoned this work. I'm continuing to write and am determined to get it done.  
> In this chapter, Thor realizes Storm is Hela and can stop him from hurting her. He has to accept this and Storm wants to find Loki in the realm of the dead. Of course, he's not there, but Odin is very ill.

Thor would have gasped had he been able to breath in air. He looked at his transparent hands again and frowned. He almost didn't believe what had happened but it was impossible to ignore. His body was laying on the ground but his spirit was staring at Storm, but it was Storm who resembled Hela. Half her body was dead and she was powerful enough to stop him and his hammer. Thor was raging inside but he pushed that away. Right now, his very life hung in the hands of this woman he had just tried to kill.

“What is the trick here,” he asked.

Storm stared at him and shook her head.

“There is no trick. I have no reason to trick you. Right now, I am more powerful than you.”

Storm turned and thought about Thor's actions.

“You tried to kill me to free Hela's soul, but Hela's soul is within me," Storm said. "She is my daughter now. She is my child from Loki and we share this power, at least for now.”

Storm paused when she said the words.

“You told me Loki is dead but I can't focus on that for now. I must lead all these souls back to my realm. It's my realm for now,” Storm said. “Once there, I'll seek out my love. Perhaps now, we can be together.”

Thor grumbled and stepped towards Storm.

“What of me?” he asked. “I'm to consider your offer and make a decision? You will leave me laying here dead, to rot?”

Thor paused then took another step towards her. He had no desire to die and leave Jane.

“I'll take your offer but I want to speak to my brother first. Take me to Niffleheim to see him. Put me back into my body first.”

Storm just watched Thor. She frowned at the demand and tone of his voice, but she then complied. Thor's soul quickly disappeared and almost just as fast his body jumped up on wobbly legs.

“Now! We go!” Thor shouted.

Storm stared at Thor, said nothing but turned to face him.

Thor quieted. He shifted uncomfortably thinking that this woman was his brother's mate but also had the power of his niece. He wasn't sure what to think of the situation.

“Will we go now?” Thor asked. His tone was much less demanding.

Storm nodded slightly.

“I can't touch you, we know what will happen but I can take you with me to my world. These souls will follow once I've reestablished the realm. Once I find Loki's soul, I'll let you speak with him,” she said.

Before Thor could say or do anything else, he felt a strange tug on his body and everything around him began to swirl. He thought he would pass out but he struggled to stay conscious. When he regained his senses, he knew he was on another realm. He knew he was in the realm of his niece. He shook his head and looked around. The world was dark, bleak and desolate. He shivered from the cold then looked for Storm. He spotted her walking just a few feet away.

Storm raised her arms and the world began to change. The darkness lifted and the world began to turn a fertile green in some areas, a beautiful snowy land in others. As the landscape changed, souls began to arrive and Storm found herself smiling. She looked to Thor.

“I am connected to all the souls, dead or dying,” Storm said. “I'll find Loki and let you speak with him.

Thor nodded and looked around the realm, but his gaze suddenly fixed on Storm. Her face was one of shock and her mouth had dropped open. Thor took a step closer to her and stared into her face, making sure not to touch her again.

“What is it?” he asked.

“Loki is not here,” she said. “Loki is not dead but, it's Odin. His soul is calling to me, asking me to come to him.”

“My father!,” Thor shouted. “My father is dying? How?”

Thor suddenly didn't care how. He wanted to be by his father's side. He reached out his hand to summon his hammer. Storm stepped closer to Thor and before Mjolnir had arrived, they were both whisked away to find Odin. Thor's head was swimming again but when his mind cleared, he saw Storm standing near a person who appeared to be Loki. Storm's hand hovered over the man and he transformed into the image of Odin. Thor moved closer and glared at Storm.

“What kind of trick is this?” he asked.

“This is your father,” Storm said. “There was a spell to make him appear to be Loki, but this is Odin and he is very near death.”

With his one eye, Odin gave Storm a gentle look. He wanted to speak but Storm put a finger to her lips to tell him to keep quiet. She then nodded to tell him she knew what he wanted. But Storm wanted to know something too and she stared into Odin's one eye before she spoke.

“Where is Loki? I know he still lives,” Storm said.

Odin managed a smile.

“He's where you would expect him to be,” he said. “The rightful king has taken his throne.”

“HE DID THIS TO YOU?!”

Thor rushed to his father's side, screaming at the top of his lungs the accusation. The screams brought the healers to the room and they all gasped at the sight of Odin laying near death, the Goddess of Death standing near him and Thor clearly angry and ready for a fight. He turned to the healers and shouted at them.

“Where is the king? Where is King Loki?!”

One healer stepped forward, trembling with fear.

“There is no King Loki,” she said. “King Odin sent Loki here from the dungeons. Now, somehow, the king is here with Loki's injuries.”

“It was a disguise!” Thor said. “Loki is on the throne. The throne has been stolen from the king and now the king is near death. But my one-time brother shall die before my father!”

As Thor shouted, Odin's strength finally gave out and he fell unconscious. Storm just stared at the king. She felt an urge to pull his soul away, take him away from the pain and heartbreak but deep inside she knew it was not time yet. She clenched her fists tightly and watched as Thor's nostrils flared and he summoned his hammer then turned to Storm.

“Prepare to do your duty, Goddess of Death,” he said. “When you take my father you will take your husband too!”

Thor then left the healing room, rushing to the throne room. He knew Loki would be holding court and he meant to stop his brother immediately. Storm watched Thor leaving, torn between doing her duty as Goddess of Death to protect and comfort Odin and as wife to Loki. They both needed her and she was frozen in place as Thor left the healing rooms.

But Thor didn't know Loki's fall from grace was already in process.

While Thor, Storm and Odin tried to unravel how Odin was close to death and Loki was on the throne, Loki didn't realize the spell disguising him as Odin was also undone. In an instant, it was revealed that Odin was actually Loki.

Unaware that he had changed, Loki stood to pronounce judgment over the case when he noticed a guard staring at him. Loki's eyes drifted from the guard to another guard who was also staring. He then surveyed the hall and realized everyone was staring at him in stunned amazement.

Loki paused.

“We have been deceived!” shouted one guard.

“He has overthrown the king!” shouted another guard.

The two shouts became a low rumble and several guards rushed Loki. Before he could react, he was subdued. Then he heard the familiar voice of his brother.

“PUT HIM IN CHAINS! PUT HIM IN THE MUZZLE!” Thor shouted. “Take him to the dungeons and I will decide his fate.”

“Prince Thor! Does the king live?” a guard asked.

“HE LIVES!” Thor shouted back, then turned, approached his brother and stared into his eyes. “But you, my brother, I'm not so sure you will continue in this life. AGAIN! I thought you dead only to be tricked. Again, you have gone too far. Odin may die and you may soon follow. Do you have something to say?”

Loki stared into Thor's angry eyes. Nothing he could say would take away his brother's anger. But he spoke anyway.

“You think I did this to dupe you but that's not the reason,” Loki said. “If I wanted Odin dead I could have killed him long ago. But you can't hear me right now.”

Thor sneered at Loki, then backed out of the way as Loki was placed in chains and muzzled. He was then taken to the dungeons.

Loki sat, muzzled and chained in a dungeon cell, unaware that his love was so close. He was unaware that Thor was ready to kill him. He was unaware that Storm was pregnant with his daughter and more powerful than he could imagine. Loki sat in silence, not even fighting the restraints as tears welled in his eyes until they overflowed.

Defeat gripped his heart. There may be no escape this time. If Odin dies, he could be charged with murder as well as treason. Now, more than anything, Loki felt his heart fill with regret. He could die and Storm may never know he still loved her. He wanted to scream in defeat but the muzzle forced him to keep that inside. He sat and sobbed in silence.


	12. I Am Still King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, finally getting to post and in this chapter Storm is rather conflicted. She is torn between staying with Odin and helping her husband. Thor has returned and his temper is getting the better of him. I am honestly working to wrap this up and hopefully, people will like what they read.

“Why are you here? Why are you not with your husband?” Odin said.

Storm slowly turned to look at Odin.

“Because as the Goddess, I can't let love for a man interfere with caring for one of my children,” she said. “I want to go to him. I want to stop Thor but you are near death. I let many souls wander while I was weak, before Storm found my power.”

“How did you let souls wander when you just became Hela?” Odin asked.

“As Storm, I did not, but as Hela I became too weak to maintain my realm,” she said. “But now, through Storm, I have this power again.”

Odin frowned with confusion before realizing that it was Hela speaking through Storm, or at least Hela's memory or soul. The two were one being, in some ways, but still separate.

“Are you actually Hela or are you simply her soul and power using Storm?” he asked.

Storm stared into Odin's one eye. She smiled gently and leaned closer to him.

“Storm and I are joined as mother and daughter but also soul to soul, power to power. It's a mixture. We are confused about saving Loki. Thor will surely kill his brother if we remain silent but if we leave, you will die and your soul will wander. People are confused after death. They need direction and without me, your soul will forever search for Frigga. To save Loki, Hela must retreat and Storm must emerge but even then, how can we stop a kingdom from killing our husband and father?

Odin frowned with confusion.

“So you can suppress Hela's power and just be Storm?” he asked.

Storm nodded.

“I know I take on Hela's power, I have her memories and I resemble her form but I am still Storm. Hela is still my baby daughter growing inside of me. I can contain the power when desired,” she said.

Odin wanted to touch her but he knew that would rip his soul from his body and he knew he couldn't die, not yet.

“I am speaking to you both when I say this,” Odin said. “I have a plan that could save you, Loki and give us all what we wish.”

Odin smiled, then pointed to the healers in the room, all staring at Storm with looks of awe. They had been listening closely to every word.

“Do you see that?” Odin said. “Asgardians always honor Hela and we shall use their love of you to our advantage. You have power over life forces. Give me a bit more life, but then take me when I wish to go. For this, I will do what is needed to give you your love.”

Storm's curiosity was piqued.

“Tell me your plan,” she said.

~~

While Odin and Storm plotted, Thor picked up Odin's spear, Gungnir, which Loki had dropped. He huffed and grumbled as he walked to the throne and stood. He turned and gave the gathering crowd a stern stare.

“For now, I am king,” Thor shouted. “My brother will once again face Asgardian justice and he will face that today! If Odin dies, so shall Loki! Send the word for the kingdom to gather, here, tonight. Loki shall stand trial and face his destiny.”

Hours passed quickly as word spread through the kingdom that Odin was not on the throne and it had been Loki all this time passing judgment in recent months. Thor had returned from Earth, he had overthrown Loki and Odin was near death. People began to gather in the throne room, curious about Thor's plans.

But as word spread through the kingdom, Thor seethed with anger. He had to leave Jane. He had to leave Midgard. Jane would never agree to leaving everything to be queen on Asgard. He would lose everything he loved to remain here and clean up the mess his brother had created. His father would demand he marry Lady Sif. He simply did not love her. Thor's world was rapidly changing and he struggled to find a way to halt this. Nothing came to mind and Thor grew more angry as he waited for the ceremony that would officially make him king and lose him his love and the life he'd embraced with Jane.

The crowd began to quiet as Thor was announced and approached the throne, wearing his robes he wore years before during his failed coronation. That ceremony had been halted when Frost Giants broke into the palace. This time, Thor would take the crown, then pass judgment on his brother. He sighed loudly at the thought of leaving Jane and facing the duties of ruling Asgard. These thoughts made Thor frown and he gripped the spear before grumbling.

A cleric held the crown and cautiously approached Thor.

“My Lord, is there anything you wish to say to the kingdom before you take the throne?” he asked.

“No!” Thor said, in a harsh whisper. “What has been said was already said and what needs to be done will be done. Prepare the prisoner. I want this to be quick.”

The cleric nodded. Thor knelt and the cleric held the crown above Thor's head.

“I am not yet dead and you are holding my crown.”

It was Odin and he was walking towards his son. Without saying another word, Odin takes the crown from the cleric, then takes his spear from Thor. He places the crown upon his own head and turns to address the crowd.

“I am still Odin and I am still king of Asgard! That will change soon but for this moment, I rule.


	13. Bargaining with the Goddess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think I mentioned before that this writer has been ill but still working on this work. I'm getting that attitude of wanting it done, but that was always the intention. So, Odin and Storm have struck a deal and they start to execute this plan. But please remember that Odin is Odin and nothing is so simple with him. He, in many ways, is a spoiled person with power. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Thor wasn't expecting to hear the voice of his father, but it was undoubtedly Odin's voice. Thor turned towards the sound of his father's voice and a low gasp is heard from the crowd as Odin walked towards the throne.

“I'm glad you are all gathered here, I have something to announce,” Odin said before sitting on the throne. His body moved slowly and he appeared somewhat weak. Thor noticed and approached his father.

“You were all but dead just a few hours ago,” he whispered. “What has happened?

Odin reached out and patted Thor's forearm for reassurance.

“Even those who are almost dead can find a bit more life if they know whom to ask,” Odin said, quietly. “Tell the guards to prepare Loki to be brought out but keep him in the holding area until I give the word. Make sure he is muzzled, bound and don't allow him to hear anything.”

Thor nodded and went to instruct the guards. They quickly left to follow the king's orders.

Loki was seething with anger as he sat in his cell and all he could think was he should have murdered the old man when he had the chance. He grumbled about the missed opportunity as he saw guards approaching him. His eyes strained to see if he saw Vol, but his friend was not among those who bound him. Loki's face twisted into a scowl as the muzzle was put in place. They remained in the dungeon to ensure Loki could not hear what Odin had to say.

Loki sighed and hung his head. All he could think was he would be put to death and he would never see Storm again. He couldn't hear Odin speaking but he did hear the crowd rumbling and he knew soon, if Odin was true to himself, he would call Loki to the throne room for a public execution for treason. Loki's eyes slowly closed and he breathed in deeply as he waited.

~ ~ ~

“I am Odin, King of Asgard, and I declare that no wrong has been done to me. Loki, my son, took over duties of the throne while I was incapacitated,” he said to the crowd. “This will be set to continue.”

A gasp rose from the crowd. Thor's head whipped around to stare with confusion at the king and the crowd's gasp turned into a grumble. People then began to shout.

“He's a traitor”.

“He's a lying Frost Giant!"

A trickster! You are dooming the kingdom!”.

The room then erupted in shouts, booing and a low rumble as the citizens began to stomp their feet.

“The king is under a spell!” someone shouted as Odin raised his hands to command silence.

The shouts continued and Odin banged his spear against the floor causing a shock wave to fill the room.

“You will be SILENT when the king demands!” Odin shouted. “I am not under a spell and I know my SON! But you speak of the past. I speak of the present and the future. None of you knew he took the throne. Can any of you deny that he was a good king for that time?”

Thor frowned and shifted uncomfortably.

“He ruled well for a short time but what of the future?” Thor said, avoiding eye contact with his father. “I'm here because of his failure!”

“But Thor, your brother did NOT fail!” Odin said. “You are here because you expected him to fail, yet you have no desire to rule. If you became king, you would resent the role, the kingdom and whoever you took as queen. A miserable king is a recipe for a miserable kingdom.”

Thor looked away when Odin said this.

“When Loki took my form, sat on the throne and gave you leave to go, you did not hesitate to leave and your heart remains on Midgard with your love,” Odin said. “People of Asgard, you fear Loki's desire to rule. You should fear rule by an angry king who has no one to love. I know because there are two kings like that on this stage. Thor is one, I am the other. Such a king will whither, die and take the kingdom with him. A king needs a heart to rule and Thor's heart is on Midgard and my heart is in another realm. You all have lost someone. You miss loved ones just as I miss my queen.”

Odin paused, looking over the kingdom before he spoke again.

“Agree to accept Loki as your king and you will be rewarded,” he said.

Odin then reached out his arm to summon Storm to the throne. She was dressed similar to Thor, wearing his signature wings in a headdress, a red cape and armor, but her pregnant belly was clearly seen by the crowd who all let out a unified gasp. She stared at Odin and only Odin until she stood next to him. She then quietly turned to face the crowd.

“You recognize the woman from Midgard who was worshiped as a weather goddess on her world,” Odin said. “She was invited here long ago when Loki was to be tried but he escaped. She pursued and unknown to us, was captured by Loki. He saved her life and they fell in love. In secret, they married and this is now Loki's wife and she will rule by his side. If you all accept this, Loki as king, Storm as Queen, allow me to be with my wife and Thor to be with his love and this woman can give you something no other can deliver. She carries the Goddess Hela and she has her power!”

Odin then stepped back and Storm threw her arms in the air to tap into Hela's power. In an instant of bright light, her body transformed into the half dead figure of Hela, her daughter. The light dimmed and the crowd could see the goddess.

Screams erupted and the crowd uniformly stumbled backwards. People began to push each other and move slowly towards the exits but Odin threw his arms into the air and stepped forward.

“Do not fear for this is your goddess and protector of the dead,” Odin said, knowing the showmanship would impress the kingdom. “Accept what I offer and you all will see someone you lost, someone you love...a child, a husband, a wife, a friend, anyone you wish for she is ruler of the afterlife!”

The kingdom was stunned into silence for a moment but gradually, the crowd began to cheer. The cheers became deafening and Odin banged his spear to quiet the crowd again.

“This is a bargain that requires more than your agreement,” Odin said as he turned to Thor.

The king stared at his son and Thor nodded.

“I have said before and it remains that I have no desire to rule Asgard,” Thor said. “This is the place of my birth and it will always be in my heart but I must be with my love.”

Odin nodded and turned to Storm.

“Storm, mother of my granddaughter, do you agree?” he asked.

Storm nodded.

“Do you agree to it all!?” Odin asked. “Grant them what they wish and you will have your husband again.”

Storm's face contorted into a pained frown and she winced but didn't reply. Odin immediately turned away from her.

“You will have two hours with your loved one. Choose one and each member of a family can pick a person. Stay here or go home and the persons you desire will appear,” Odin said. “Unfortunately, you can't touch this person but you can speak. Choose wisely. Ask questions. Tell them you love them and know that your Goddess is making their afterlife as pleasant as possible. This will take a lot of energy so after she summons them, I will take her to rest.”

Odin didn't say another word but looked at Storm with a direct stare. She didn't speak. She got the message. Quietly stepping forward, Storm spread her arms wide and summoned the power of Hela. Light filled the room and everyone was blinded for a moment, then, all went silent and a chill swept through the room and shimmering, white images began to form. The hazy forms began to take shape and soon took on features of people. Some were men, others were children and some were women carrying babies or men carrying infants. All the images moved towards those they loved and the small sound of gasps and wailing began to rise from the crowd. But the sounds were not those of sadness, but joy as people began to speak with their dead loved ones. Some remained in the room while others wandered out of the great hall. Odin looked upon the crowd and smiled.

But as people were completely consumed with seeing their dead relatives, Storm realized Odin had been correct. The effort was exhausting and she felt herself growing weak. She transformed back into her natural form and realized she felt faint. Before she could find a place to sit, Odin was there to steady her. He quickly picked her up and smiled in her face.

Storm shivered slightly as she gazed back.

“You promised I could see Loki now, be with him, tell him of our child,” she said.

“No fears, my little goddess, I have you now,” he said as he carried her from the main hall to the closest bedchamber. Thor followed, but paused and watched the crowd for a moment before hurrying after his father.

As Odin laid Storm on a bed, he turned to command a nearby guard.

“Bring the prisoner,” Odin commanded. “Tell him nothing. Bring him here, chained, muzzled.”

“Why must he be chained, father?” Thor asked.

“Because your brother may be considering escape,” Odin said. “As far as he knows, he is being led to an execution.”

Thor quieted and nodded.

~ ~ ~

In the dungeon, Loki said quietly as the guards came to retrieve him. He had been considering a way to escape and given an opportunity, he would do just that. He expected to be taken to the main hall but was flustered when guards passed that room and led him to the Royal living area and then to a bed chamber. He couldn't speak due to the gag but Loki's brow furrowed, until he entered the room. The guards removed the muzzle and chains then quickly left the room. It was Loki's opportunity to escape but he suddenly had no desire to leave. He was fixed where he stood staring at the form laying on the bed.

Loki turned to see the guards leaving before turning and staring at the form on the bed. It was clearly a woman because her stomach was round with child. But it appeared to be Storm, his wife.

Loki frowned and stared harder. She had the same white hair and brown skin but she laid there motionless. She appeared to be sleeping. Loki took another step towards her and she stirred a bit and opened her eyes. Once Loki saw the crystal blue of those eyes he knew this was his wife, this was his child, this moment was what his body ached for. He wanted to hold her and his arms reached out towards her.

Storm gave a weak smile and managed to sit up. Loki didn't move, still frozen in place as tears began to well in his eyes watching her. Storm got to her feet, breathed a sigh of relief and reached for Loki. He reached back with both hands and took a couple steps toward her. Both were smiling and on the verge of tears when an blinding explosion flashes between them. Both jumped back, covering their eyes, then they heard the voice of Odin.

“Not so fast. I usually am paid before I give my help but in this case I have helped and now I want my request fulfilled. The goddess will give me my Frigga and not like the others got their loved ones. I want to hold Frigga. I want to kiss her. I want her with me in all ways that a wife is with her husband. Give me my price or I will undo all that I have done for you,” he said.

“But I told you already!” Storm shouted. “It's NOT your time!”

Loki didn't speak but he was using his magic to conjure a fireball. Before Odin could say another word, the ball flew but was deflected by Thor's hammer.

“You kill Odin and I will undo what he just did!” Thor shouted.

The four stood, motionless, each locking eyes on the other until Storm's eyes found Odin again.

“I can't kill you just to put you with Frigga. I explained that already. This is why you feel your strength returned. You were wasting away but you wouldn't have died,” Storm said.

Thor gave Storm a confused stare.

“But he was dying,” he said. “I saw him and he was all but dead.”

Storm shook her head.

“Many people do that,” she explained. “They want to die so badly that they stop eating, they waste, they get weak, but they don't die. They just linger in this life. I can't take their soul until it's time and I don't set the time. That's a job for the Norns but Odin is here for a reason and I can't take him away just to fulfill his desire to be with Frigga.”

Odin frowned.

“If this is your final word on this, goddess, then it will be settled,” Odin said. “I will undo what I've done. I will remain king. Loki will go back to the dungeons.”

Odin then turned to face Thor.

“I will also decree that you must remain on Asgard to protect the king from any and all threats,” Odin said. “Jane will not be allowed on Asgard, not even to visit. If I don't get Frigga as I wish, no one else will have their loves.”

Thor looked away and frowned. Storm's heart fell and she felt her eyes welling with tears. Loki stared right into Odin's eyes and grumbled, but it was Storm who spoke.

“As king, you have no right to behave like a spoiled brat!” she said.

“That is where you are wrong, my goddess,” Odin said. “As king I have all the rights to behave as a brat and I will not remain in this life devoid of my love. A broken heart is a selfish thing and it remains loyal only to the one who can mend it.”

“I should have killed you when I had the opportunity,” Loki said. “Thor, we kill him now and we both get what we wish. You go to Midgard, I stay here with Storm.”

Odin smiled as Loki plotted his death, but Storm stepped closer to her husband and gently placed a hand on his arm.

“No, I can't let you kill Odin, even with him behaving this way. I believe I have a solution. You must trust me, my husband,” she said as she turned to look at Thor. “You must trust me too.”


	14. Sollution in Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long couple weeks but finally, here is another chapter. Storm finds a solution that Odin must agree to, and we know Odin is being profoundly demanding. He wants his wife, and not just to visit with a ghostly image. He is very sad that she is gone and he wants her back and making demands on Storm to deliver.

Thor stared at Storm and then glanced at Loki before stepping forward to protect Odin.

“I have no reason to trust you,” he said. “I will not sit quietly while you do whatever you wish to my father!”

Odin quickly put his arm up to stop Thor.

“No, my son,” he said. “She is not just Loki's wife. She is the Goddess Hela and therefore, she must act in my best interests. I will trust her.”

Storm gave Odin a nod, then pointed towards the door. She moved in that direction and Odin followed. She led him to the royal bed chambers, glancing back to see Loki and Thor following. When she got to the bed chambers, she opened the door and let Odin walk in, but she stopped Loki and Thor from following.

“Wait here and when I'm done, I'll summon you both,” she said, then she closed the door and faced Odin.

~ ~ ~

Once inside the room, Odin turned to look at her.

“I won't stand for anything less than what I demanded,” Odin said.

Storm gave him a gentle smile.

“My solution will need agreement from someone else, but if you trust me, this can all work for the best.”

As Storm spoke to Odin, Thor and Loki waited restlessly in the hallway. Thor paced back and forth in front of the door, periodically stopping to listen. He heard nothing and began to pace again. Loki sighed and clearly showed his irritation with Thor's pacing.

“Must you pace like a caged beast?” Loki said. “You seem to forget that Odin wishes to die so if she kills him it will be what he wants anyway. That being said, the masses may not take it lightly that my pregnant wife murdered their king.”

“I do NOT want my father dead!” Thor shouted, then glared at his brother. "His death is NOT a solution!"

“Look at it this way, Thor, I'm married to the Goddess Hela, after some weird fashion, and therefore if you wish to see him, you most likely could at any time. It's about who you know, really,” Loki said in a bit of a snarky tone before getting serious. "But if you think for one moment I'd let you harm my wife and child, I'd rather die fighting you than let harm come to her."

Thor stepped closer to Loki, giving him an angry stare. Loki didn't back down and stepped closer to Thor. The pair was nose to nose when the door opened. Storm stood there staring at them both. She was in Hela form, shaking her head. She then stepped back to let them in the room. Thor rushed in and Loki followed. He hugged himself as he walked past Storm, staring at her in amazement and making sure not to touch her. When Loki's eyes left Storm, he realized Odin was laying in the bed, motionless. Loki's eyes perked up as Thor moved next to the bed. He put a hand hear Odin's face then looked at Storm.

“He's breathing,” Thor said. “What have you done?”

“It's the Odin Sleep,” Storm said. “It's the only solution possible. But I won't ask you simply to trust me. I want you both to see, especially you Thor, so when you return to Midgard you can do so without worry. Come, both of you, take my hands.”

Storm reached out to touch both Loki and Thor. Instantly, both men's bodies fell to the ground and their spirits were left standing, staring at Storm. Without saying a word, she pointed in the direction of Odin. Both men turned to see Odin's spirit standing and holding hands with Frigga.

“Now that we are all here, I will ask my question,” Storm said as she moved closer to Odin and Frigga. “I want your sons to see that I have not hurt Odin but this is what you both want. Odin, are you willing to remain in the Odin sleep, let Loki rule with me as his queen and Thor return to Midgard while your soul is with Frigga?”

Odin nodded, but his eyes never left Frigga.

“Now, Frigga, this is a harder question for you,” Storm said. “Do you wish to remain with your husband, Odin, while he is in the Odin Sleep? Before you answer you must realize that you and he will be wandering souls. It is not his time for death and therefore he can't go to Niffleheim. You can be together as husband and wife, all that Odin wishes, but you, Frigga, to be with him you give up your place there until it is his time to go. Do you agree?”

Frigga smiled.

“He is my husband, before and after death,” she said. “I love him then, I love him now and it is a small price to pay to hold him once again.”

“So be it,” Storm said. “Your body will be cared for by the Asgardian healers. When your time comes to die, Hela shall collect you both and bring you back to Niffleheim. This is our bargain.”

Odin and Frigga nodded as Thor and Loki both remained silent. The couple then embraced and faded into a bright light. Before Loki or Odin could say anything, Storm forced their spirits back into their bodies. Slightly disoriented, both men rose to their feet as Storm transformed back into her normal self. As she did so, she began to swoon. Loki didn't hesitate. He ran to his wife and caught her before she hit the floor. He scooped her up into his arms quickly, but carefully before turning to Thor.

“Send the healers to my bed chambers,” Loki shouted as he turned and hurried away carrying Storm.

Once inside his bed chambers, Loki gently laid Storm on his bed before leaning in to kiss her lips. She didn't react or respond and Loki's face frowned with pain. She felt cold. 

“You can't die, not now, not after so much has happened and we can be together,” he said.

A healer entered the room and hurried over to the bed. Quickly examining Storm she laid a hand on Loki's back.

“She's exhausted, your majesty. She will need to rest but I have no idea how long it will take. She is in something similar to the Odin Sleep, her flesh is cold for now but her temperature is improving. It will just take time,” the healer said.

“What of my daughter, Hela?” Loki asked. “Will they both recover?”

“The baby is fine,” the healer said. “I believe once your wife has regained her strength, the baby will be born.”

Loki closed his eyes tightly and took Storm's hand into his own. He kissed the back of her hand and forced back tears.

“Thank you. Please make sure healers tend to her as much as needed. I will stay by her side,” Loki said. He paused before continuing. “Also make sure to have healers tending to Odin. He is in the main royal bed chambers. He is in the Odin Sleep and will remain this way indefinitely.”

The healer bowed deeply before leaving, almost walking into Thor as she left the room.

“I'll remain on Asgard until she recovers,” he said. "I would like to stay through the coronation and birth. The kingdom would expect me to remain until the transfer of power is complete. Then, there are no questions.

Loki nodded but said nothing.

“I'll leave you with your wife,” Thor said as he left them alone.

Days passed and Loki remained by Storm's side. He only left her to relieve himself or eat. He watched closely as the healers tended to her. The effort to raise the spirits and connect Odin with Frigga had taken a toll on her pregnant body. But the healers had reassured Loki many times that she was healing. After two weeks, Storm finally stirred awake. The first face she saw was Loki's.

“I was wrong to leave you,” Loki said. “I broke your heart and now I'm here to mend it and keep you safe from any other pain.”

Storm smiled.

“I knew you were here,” Storm said as she reached up to touch his face. “So much has happened and if I remember correctly, I'm going to be queen?”

Loki nodded and managed a smile.

“But there is a problem, my love,” she said. “Everyone had demands met. I get you, of course, but I never wanted to be queen, not without conditions. I can't be a queen like Frigga. She was lovely and smart but her husband ruled her as well as the kingdom. This request is to the King of Asgard, not just my husband. I must have equal power as the King. I want this..."

"You will have it and there was never a need to make the request," Loki interrupted. "I have no desire to rule over my Queen. You are now, have always been, my equal. In fact, I believe you are superior in some ways. It is a small thing to grant to have you by my side as queen,” Loki said.

Loki then snuggled in close to her, breathing in her scent and smiling.

“How could I ever leave you?” he asked, not expecting an answer.

“I believe you had a fit of lunacy,” Storm said with a smile.

Loki smiled. The smile turned into a wide smile and then it became laughter. Loki laughed so hard that his side began to hurt. He realized it was the first time he had laughed in such a long time. He leaned in to kiss Storm and she smiled back.

“Thank you for giving me back my smile and my laughter,” he said.

“Am I disturbing anything?”

The voice made the couple both look up to see Vol, the guard who had helped them in the past. He smiled at them both.

“I'm glad she is recovering my prince, or shall I call you my king now?” Vol said. “I've been told everyone's demands have been met and Thor sent me here to personally guard your quarters. I'll be right outside if you two need anything.”

As Vol turned to leave, Loki got up and approached the man. He stopped him at the door and spoke to him quietly.

“You helped me when you didn't have to,” Loki said. “I've pondered many days why you did this, why you risked your life and asked for nothing back. I'll give you whatever you wish, anything you ask. If you want a royal appointment, you shall have it. Riches or a home, anything to reward you for your help.”

Vol paused, he looked down and then looked at Loki.

“I didn't do what I did to get a reward,” he said. “But if you wish to offer me something, it would be rude to reject such an amazing offer. I've always wanted to learn magic. Like you, my king, I've always had a love of magic but being of Asgard and a man, I had to be a warrior. Would you let me leave my warrior duties and train in magic?”

Loki laughed.

“Finally, I realize our kinship. Much like myself you were forced to be a warrior when you simply wished to do magic. If this is all you wish, I'll give you that and much more. You've helped return to me my family and deserve anything I can give. Since I am king, I can't train you myself but I can oversee your training and ensure you get the best instruction in the realm. You have the king's favor and unless you betray me, you will always have that.”

Loki then patted Vol on the shoulder and let him out the door before returning to Storm's side. He touched her belly and closed his eyes as he felt is baby daughter kicking. Loki's eyes closed and he smiled. His heart was full of love for his wife, his child and for the kingdom. Loki rubbed the spot where Hela kicked before feeling himself relax and drift off to sleep. It was the first peaceful sleep he had in many months.


	15. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just wrapping up the final bits here. I hope people enjoyed the trilogy and thank you all from the bottom of my heart for your loyalty and patience. It's been a long time coming and I wanted them to end up here. But I always said it had to be believable. I didn't want to just plop them down and say it's all good. I hope this meets expectations. If you saw Dr. Strange and keep up with Marvel movies, you know more with Loki is coming to the big screen. I can't promise any more Oroki stories, but who knows what the future will bring. :)

Two weeks after Storm woke from her sleep, she was well enough attend an official marriage ceremony and coronation for herself and Loki. He wore his armor, green cape and horns. Thor stood near his brother wearing his ceremonial armor and red cape. He wore his wings and stood quietly near his brother.

Storm was still pregnant, but the tailors were able to sew a gown that was appropriate for both the wedding and coronation. While it was mostly white, it had green and gold accents to match what Loki wore.

Loki stood near the throne as Storm walked into the main hall to the sounds of music. Logan escorted her and managed a smile as they strolled past other X-Men. Storm wanted the only family she had to attend, even if they were not related by blood. Prof. X, Jean, Hank and several others attended and all were amazed with the Kingdom of Asgard.

Logan held Storm steady as she approached Loki. He leaned in to the king and in a whisper, he spoke.

“I'm trusting you to take care of her,” Logan said with a subtle snarl. “I'll only give you her hand if you give me the king's word that you will never hurt her.”

Logan glared at Loki and Loki, for just a moment, glared back. But then he softened and nodded.

“I will give my life for her if need be. She will be my equal in every way, my queen, my life's blood. I know it's the custom of some Midgardians to ask the father for the lady's hand. She has no father but she has a fierce protector in you. The king doesn't ask permission but I shall ask you, will you give Ororo's hand to me in marriage?”

Storm squeezed Logan's hand and gave him a frown, but her features softened when Loki held his hand up to her.

“Please, my love, he is your friend and just protective,” he said. “This is not about ownership, it's about friendship. I want your Earth family to be good with this marriage.”

As the moment lingered, whispering began to circulate the crowd as everyone wondered if the wedding would happen.

Logan looked into Loki's eyes and finally, he placed Storm's hand into Loki's. Loki pulled her close and turned to the cleric. The cleric smiled and spoke the words that officially tied Loki and Storm in marriage. The cleric then placed a crown of diamonds and emeralds resembling lightening on Storm's head. He then removed Loki's horns and crowned him king. The cleric then gave Loki Odin's spear before taking Storm by the hand, Loki by his hand, and holding them both up.

“Kingdom of Asgard, I pronounce Loki and Ororo, man and wife, King and Queen,” the cleric said. “Now, honor your royal highness, King Loki and Queen Ororo.”

The crowd erupted in cheers as the new king and queen kissed. The ceremony was followed by a huge reception and party. Following the party, the royal couple finally shared a bed as King and Queen.

It was only a week later that Storm felt the pain of labor. With the help of healers and with Loki by her side, she finally gave birth to Hela. The healers were stunned to see the baby looked like a normal child, half her body was not dead. This confused them all until Storm finally gave a solution to the confusion.

“I believe this was part of Hela's plan,” Storm said. “She never really had a childhood being born with such power. I still feel that power inside of me. I believe, when she is ready, she will take her power back but for now, she just wants to be a little girl.”

Loki smiled and kissed his wife.

“So we will truly be a family,” he said. “For the first time in my life, I will have a real family. I will have all that I ever desired to be happy in life.”

Storm smiled, despite the exhaustion of having just given birth.

“I think we both have what we want,” she said, as she cradled her baby daughter.

With celebrations of the new princess beginning around the kingdom, Loki dismissed the healers once they declared both Storm and Hela to be well. He instructed them to return later in the day. He then crawled in bed next to Storm and snuggled in close to her. She leaned over to snuggle into him, holding Hela between them they watched fireworks and could hear the cheers of the kingdom through the nearby window. Finally, Loki and Storm were the family they desired. Loki was the rightful king and with his queen, together, they would rule Asgard.


End file.
